FEARLESS
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: El archipiélago Gerard se ve inmiscuido en un gran conflico, agudizado ante la llegada de varios piratas que se refugian en las cuatro principales islas.Varios sucesos curiosos y anormales azotan a la tripulacion de Mugiwara no Luffy.YAOI!ZoSa AceLu SouRi
1. Nameless

FEARLESS

Las olas se mantenían tercas y bravas en aquella tormenta, tratando de volcar el pequeño navío con insistencia, sin embargo ninguno de sus tripulantes parecía estar dispuesto a que el Going Merry se hundiese, no después de estar tanto tiempo con ella en sus incontables aventuras por las aguas de la salvaje Grand Line

Truenos y Rayos retumbaban a sus oidos rompiendo las nubes por las cuales se asomaban para darse a conocer, el viento tratando de alejarlos de su nuevo destino sin mucho éxito; ya que con Chopper manejando el timón, Namy dirigiéndoles y todos los demás actuando según sus órdenes le daban dura pelea al mar

Horas transcurrieron y ellos terminaron empapados y cansados, acostados y distribuidos de proa a popa ante la batalla en la que se habían liado. No cabía duda que Crocodile, Enel y Arlong fueron buenos contrincantes, pero el mar era al único que jamás lograrían vencer o domar

La primera en abrir sus ojos fue la bella historiadora, cuyo puesto había residido en la parte superior del navío, enderezándose en la canastilla del vigía, apoyada a todo momento sobre el mástil, llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza y sujetándola cual si un dolor insoportable le estuviese revoloteando en ella. Lo último que recordaba era haberse estrellado y quedar desmayada cuando la tormenta se había calmado

Observó a cada uno de sus compañeros, rectificando su estadía en el barco, sonriendo suave y cariñosamente al ver a cada uno distribuido en éste, durmiendo a rienda suelta y hablando en sueños cual era su costumbre, volviéndose al mar, esperando encontrar algo cerca

Delante de ella, se tendía una gran extensión de tierra, tomando un telescopio y calculando más o menos la distancia que les quedaba desde aquel punto.

Posiblemente serían unas tres o cuatro horas…además de que no había recordado encontrar dicho archipiélago en los mapas que había revisado…tal vez lo pasaron por alto, o era un nuevo descubrimiento…

Aquella idea le sacó una sonrisa más, de ser así, la navegante estaría bastante regocijada, poder agregar un nuevo destino en su mapa perfecto y, de haber tesoros o enemigos dignos en tierra, el resto no tendría manera de aburrirse

-Agradecería si también tuvieran bellas ruinas en ella…dijo para sí misma mientras que bajaba por la malla del mastelero y sacaba su silla plegable, tomando un libro y recostándose en ella, dejando a unas cuantas de sus manos llevar el timón en una buena dirección

Dirigió su vista al cuerpo del pelinegro, quien exigía por carne mientras un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, haciéndole reír, cubriendo sus labios para no llamar demasiado la atención; el cocinero respondía desde la parte superior de la proa que se callase, que aún no era hora del almuerzo; el espadachín los dejaba a un lado, desparramado boca arriba, casi como Luffy y exigiéndole que se callase sin él haber despertado; en cuanto trataba al renito estaba acurrucado en brazos de la navegante, la cual lo estrujaba cual una bolsa de billetes; y, sin exceptuar al artillero, había terminado en la zona donde estaban los árboles de mandarinas, enredado entre sus ramas, quieto y cómodo, contando una de sus mentiras acerca de las aventuras que había tenido por todos los mares

Ninguno cambiaba a pesar de las circunstancias, tal vez por ello es que llamaban tanto su atención, ladeando un poco su cabeza y regresando su vista al libro

-No estaría mal dejarlos descansar un poco…deben de estar agotados por lo de antes-se dijo a sí misma tras haber confirmado el destino nuevamente-a éste tiempo llegaremos en unas cuantas horas, supongo que en esos momentos deberán estar todos despiertos

Sin más que pensar fijó su vista en el libro, pero el cansancio también embargó su cuerpo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente y soltando el objeto entre sus dedos hasta resbalar y quedar posado en su vientre, ignorantes del terreno en el cual se estaban metiendo

--------------

-¡¡¡Ritsuka-sama!!!-exclamó una agitada voz mientras irrumpía en el bello jardín donde el aludido se mantenía sentado en el pasto, rodeado de una gran cantidad de flores blancas.

El chico se volvió a verla, con un crisantemo en sus manos y sus facciones delicadas, suaves e inmutables se centraban en la joven de la cual un par de orejitas se asomaban por sus rosados cabellos, levantando una ceja expectante, cual si esperase que continuara; largando un suspiro, entrecerrando sus orbes púrpuras, pues conociéndola no iba a hablar hasta que él le diese el permiso.

Eso era irritante, detestaba su puesto…

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Yuiko?-cuestionó en un hilillo de voz, volviendo su vista al crisantemo por lo que no detectó el rubor en aquellas mejillas, enderezándose poco a poco para jugar la pequeña con sus manitas

-Un barco pirata…-murmuró, captando por completo la atención del menor, alzando sus orejitas negras y meneando su felina colita al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían con desmesura-se acerca un barco pirata a las costas de la Isla de Vayu

-¿Piratas…?-Repitió, colocándose de pie y caminando al interior del pomposo palacio, siendo seguido de cerca por la chica-Yuiko, avisa a Natsuo y Youji que vayan a donde ellos piensan desembarcar y que los traigan aquí. No se que es lo que quieren pero no perturbarán la paz de éste país

-¿Tan sólo a ellos dos, Ritsuka-sama?-su voz sonó algo turbia, volviéndose el menor a ella con una mirada interrogativa-digo… ¿No sería mejor mandar a mas personas también…? No sabemos que tan fuertes sean. Podríamos decirle a Anami-san y Nanaya-san que también vayan…para respaldarlos un poco…-sugirió bajando la cabeza, pensando que había cometido una imprudencia

Un minuto de silencio transcurrió antes de que los pasos del pelinegro llegasen a la menor, colocando una mano en su hombro y ésta, por ende, alzó su rostro para verle, identificando una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-Está bien…dile a los cuatro que vayan donde aquel navío y me traigan a todos y cada uno de sus tripulantes-indicó con delicadeza, dándose media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a su habitación-que los lleven a la sala del trono

-¡¡HAI, RITSUKA-SAMA!!-asintió ella energéticamente antes de correr al lado contrario en busca de los susodichos, no dándose cuenta del semblante serio que el chico había mostrado apenas le dio la espalda

'Seimei también me lo dijo…que vió piratas en otras islas… ¿Por qué estarán arribando tantos a un sitio que nadie conoce…?'. Se cuestionó silenciosamente, dispuesto a lavarse la cara y despejar el nerviosismo que le calaba por cada poro de su piel, causando que sus bellas orejillas cayeran a cada lado de su rostro a modo angustiado

-----------------------

La distancia entre la carabela y la isla no era mas de media hora, sin embargo todos los tripulantes habían seguido descansando, hasta que un barullo los obligó a enderezarse uno por uno; ruido cuyo nombre tenía el mismo que el entusiasta capitán pirata

Un par de orejas negras se asomaban por cada costado del sombrero de paja, bien arriba y alertas tal cual la curiosa colita felina negra que nacía de algun sitio de su pantalón, al tiempo que hacía su típico ritual de estiramiento, parándose de un solo alto antes de volverse a su tripulación

Todos en aquel sitio se estuvieron espabilando, tallando su mano en los ojos descuidadamente con el fin de que de alguna manera el sueño se apartase; cosa que no fue complicado cuando, mientras posaban su atención en cualquiera frente a ellos, poseía colas y orejas que no sabían de donde habían llegado, escuchándose en costa sus alaridos de sorpresa, llamando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes que los esperaban pacientes, cruzados de brazos, conversando o discutiendo

Un par de niños que venían sujetando peluches en sus manos, con cabelleras carmesí y aqua-marina, rieron con cinismo, divertidos pues cualquiera tomaba aquella reacción al llegar cerca de sus tierras. No era muy común que de la nada nuevos accesorios se acoplaran a sus cuerpos, unos que no podrían retirarse hasta salir de ella; sino es que de otra manera…

-¡Je…! ¿¿Ya se dieron cuenta?? Yo pensé que estaban tardando-habló una chica de cabellos negros, con las comunes orejas saliendo de su larga cabellera azabache, rozando sus rodillas de manera elegante, vestida curiosamente con una falda negra, adornada con bello encaje blanco; junto con un corsé negro y blanco, volviéndose al chico a su lado, apoyado en una palmera, serio, sonriente y apacible, mas él carecía de los accesorios que sus otros tres acompañantes-¿Crees que alguno de ellos tenga 'nombre', Nanaya-kun?

El peliazul abrió sus ojos eléctricos, volviéndolos a la chica que no pudo mas que corresponder con un bello gesto, asintiendo con suavidad, dejando de lado las burlas de sus dos acompañantes, pasando sus dedos por el rostro de la 'niña' ruborizada, rozando sus labios con los ajenos, causado que la damita se estremeciese y bajase sus felinas orejas, apoyando sus manos en el pecho ajeno

-Yo supongo que sí, Anami-sama-contestó tomando su mano, ambos con vendas en la derecha, sonriéndose mutuamente cual niños inocentes, captando la atención de los otros dos, levantando una ceja

-No se porque Ritsuka los mandó a ustedes también, nosotros podíamos solos con ellos-Exclamó el pelirrojo, cuyo ojo derecho estaba cubierto por un parche blanco

-Ritsuka-sama para ti, Natsuo-reprendió la chica frunciendo un poco el seño ante la falta de respeto-él es el rey de Vayu, deberías ser mas respetuoso

-Pero si nos llevamos bien con él, no veo porque llamarlo con ese título, a él también le molesta-amonestó Youji, tomando la mano de su querido pelirrojo, con su cabellera cubriendo un poco sus ojos, resaltando el bello lunar debajo de uno de ellos-Y estoy de acuerdo, nosotros dos somos suficientes para detener a esos piratas, mas si uno comparte un 'nombre'

-Lo mismo protesto, Nanaya y yo pudimos hacer un encargo mas pulcro que el de ustedes solos, sólo son estorbos para nosotros

Los tres se mostraron las lenguas y comenzaron a discutir infantilmente mientras el mayor de ellos seguía sin perder de vista el barco, sonriendo entretenido ante lo que podían estar pensando aquellos hombres apenas se vieron mutuamente

-Me pregunto…-susurró captando la atención de los tres, los cuales detuvieron los jalones de cabello, arañazos y mordidas que se propinaban-¿Cuántos de ellos conservan aún sus orejas?... Comúnmente, entre nuestros invitados, son muy pocos los que se conservan pulcros…

Los tres asintieron divertidos; ahora que lo recordaban era extraño que llegasen con orejas...lo más normal era que el mas joven o inocente de la tripulación las conservase pero, ante aquellos alaridos, habían sido varios

-Eso lo veremos pronto-susurraron ambos chicos tomándose las manos ansiosos, mostrándolo ante la excitación de sus ojos-y lo fuertes que son…

Ante aquello mismo, nanaya rió internamente; esos tres siempre se la pasaban discutiendo cual si fuesen críos, pero siempre que les desviaba de tema a algo de interés para el grupito, la emoción se deslizaba por cada uno de sus nervios…

---------------

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!-exclamó Zorro tanteándose la cabeza para encontrar un par de orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo de su cabeza, con sus tres piercings en una de ellas; volviéndose a su espalda, observando estupefacto como una cola canina se movía de un lado a otro con naturalidad, alterando mas sus nervios

-¡¿¡¿¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SALIÓ ESTOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!-Usopp cayó en cuenta de que él también contaba con aquellas cosas en su cuerpo, jalándolas y lagrimeando, confirmando que eran reales, pues parecían reaccionar a sus emociones y acciones

-¡¡¡¡WOOOOOOOOW!!!! ¡¡¡¡Somos animales!!!-Luffy comenzó a correr de un lado a otro, ganándose la atención de todos sus nakamas, los cuales no tenían respuesta ante la actitud que había tomado su inepto capitán-¡¡Soy un gato n.n!! Usopp es un Perro como Zoro owo…¡¡Robin también es una gatita!!

-Eso parece-la pelinegra tan sólo sonrió, tanteando aquellas cositas peludas un par de veces con sus dedos. Aunque no estaba a su entendimiento como habían llegado si antes de dormir todos estaban normales

-Pero hay algo raro…-la voz del pequeño renito captó su atención. Al parecer a él no le había pasado nada, tal vez porque era ya un animalito; resultaba imposible que tuviese dos colas y cuatro pares de orejas XD-miren a Sanji y Nami…

En efecto, al tornarse a sus amigos, notaron como el rubio y la pelirroja se tanteaban curiosamente la cabeza, mas parecían no encontrar nada sobre ellos, intercambiando miradas mutuamente, saltando una venita de la sien del espadachín antes de desenfundar una de sus katanas con la clara intención de atacar a Sanji, poniendo de excusa que había sido una broma suya

-¡Marimo idiota!-su pierna fue bastante rápida, bloqueando e ataque que planeaba ser asestado en su contra-si hubiese sido obra mía, ¿para qué les pondría esas cosas a ustedes y habría olvidado a mi querida Nami-san? Trata de usar esa masa gelatinosa y gris a la que llamamos cerebro, si es que lo tienes

-¡¿Qué es lo que insinúas, cocinero pervertido?!-rugió este enfadado, mientras el otro le sonreía cínicamente

-No he insinuado nada, estúpido. Que yo sepa, fui muy claro

Tras ello, no era de extrañarse que una posible guerra se hubiese desatado; PEEEERO…un puñetazo se asestó en la cabeza de cada uno, dejándolos tendidos en el piso con una protuberancia que se elevaba desde sus cabezas mientras Nami tenía alzado el puño, fastidiada de aquellas niñerías, sin notar como Chopper se refugiaba entre las piernas temblorosas de Usopp, optando por acudir mejor donde Robin

Pasara lo que pasara, por mas que conociese a la chica, no había ser que le asustase mas que ella en su pleno enfado

-¡Dejen de discutir de una buena vez!-exclamó mientras se volvía al resto-de todas maneras, no podemos estarnos preguntando eso en éstos momentos. Estamos cerca de encallar así que cada uno a sus posiciones-avisó al tiempo que se acercaba a la baranda de madera; descubriendo, a pesar de la distancia, como cuatro personas estaban en la playa-parece que nos esperan…

Todos se volvieron al sitio donde Nami veía, siendo Luffy quien tomase su sombrero y llegase hasta la cabeza de borrego del Going Merry, confirmando las palabras de su navegante

-No es hora de distraerse-llamó la atención, asintiendo el resto ante el comentario-Chopper, al timón; Zoro, tu te encargarás de bajar el ancla cuando estemos lo suficientemente cerca; Usopp y Sanji-kun, a las velas

Asintieron acatando cada una de las reglas, viéndose en tierra en pocos minutos, desabordando el barco uno tras otro; sorprendidos de ver que todos eran tan sólo unos niños, cuya edad posiblemente no sobrepasaba los 17 años en el mayor. Tres de ellos eran varones y la cuarta era una niña curiosamente vestida; pero uno de los chicos no poseía orejas, como el cocinero y la navegante

-Siete piratas-la voz Youji fue la primera que se escuchó, incluso antes de darles la oportunidad de decir algo, curiosos de aquella sonrisa enigmática y maliciosa en sus infantiles facciones-Natsuo y yo podemos; ustedes manténganse al margen, Nameless

-¿Nameless?-cuestionó Luffy, ladeando su cabeza sin comprender; sin embargo Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Zoro estaban en guardia por aquel comentario. Los estaban subestimando

-Es nuestro nombre-contestó amablemente el peliazul, apartándose de la joven que estaba a punto de objetar tal cual los niños; más la reverencia de Nanaya les hizo saber que él se encargaría, tan sólo cruzándose de brazos y esperando que se apresurase

-¿Su nombre?-Ésta vez, Nami fue la que tuvo uso de palabra, sorprendida por aquel comentario-¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga un nombre como ese?

-Si desea saberlo, por favor, sean tan amables de acompañarnos-Aquella amabilidad no se apartaba segundo alguno del chico, dándose vuelta el par que intentó atacar primero, refunfuñando al no haber podido llevarlos a la fuerza-Fearless; Warless-aquellos nombres también los tomaron por sorpresa, pero el chico siguió sonriendo-Nuestro Rey se complacerá de resolver sus dudas. Mientras no presenten ser una amenaza para la isla

-¿Amenaza?-Ésta vez fue Sanji quien habló, levantando una ceja levemente, pero aquel rostro tan pacífico no le infundía desconfianzas-¿Ya han sido atacados?

-No, pero no tenemos planeado que turben nuestra tranquilidad-cortó la joven con sus brazos cruzados, viéndoles de reojo-No tienen mas opción que acompañarnos-susurró mordaz, escuchando como la katana del peliverde estaba a punto de ser desenfundada-si que hay muchos con orejas-dijo algo burlona, llamando la atención de todos

-¿Tú sabes la razón de éstas cosas?-habló el espadachín, casi cual exigiéndole que le explicara

-Si vienen con nosotros se darán cuenta-ésta vez habló el pelirrojo, dándose media vuelta, aburrido notoriamente-sino quieren que los obliguemos; sería más divertido

-Si podemos evitar peleas, es mejor no abordarlas, Natsuo-kun-reprendió sonriendo aún Nanaya, observando como un joven de sombrero de paja ya estaba hasta donde sus dos acompañantes, hablando con ellos animadamente, caminando al castillo mientras los demás no sabían como se podía amistar tan fácil con alguien

-Pues que mas da-suspiró la navegante, comenzando a caminar detrás de su capitán-si él lo decidió, no hay nadie ni nada que se lo saque de la cabeza

Robin soltó una bella y disimulada risita caminando detrás de ella, siguiendo Chopper y Usopp, para tras ellos caminar Zoro y Sanji; siendo el último quien no dejase de perseguir a las chicas con mimos y demás XD

Sin embargo el peliverde no dejaba de ver a ese par con desconfianza, los cuales iban detrás de ellos tomados de la mano…ambas vendadas, pero no pensaba que fuese tan sólo por una herida

-¿Por qué ellos los llamaron nameless?-cuestionó en voz baja, llamando la atención del par-¿así se llaman los dos?

-No-espetó la chica, sonriendo ya más tranquila-mi nombre es Shuichiku, Anami Shuichiku. Él es Nanaya Shinomori-el joven hizo una reverencia cortés, apoyando cada uno su cabeza contra la ajena-y ambos somos…

-Nameless…-susurraron al unísono, la chica con las orejas caídas y aquella peluda cola quieta-quienes comparten un destino…un nombre

Zoro no podía alejar su vista de ellos, eran bastante extraños pero no podía ignorar la devoción en sus voces, en su manera de actuar; y la curiosidad que le picaba ante las últimas palabras…

"_Quienes comparten la desgracia de no tener una identidad…"_

-Nameless…-susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía su camino aún en guardia; alzando la vista y frunciendo el seño al notar como aquel pervertido revoloteaba alrededor de Nami y Robin, cargando sus mochilas ante las súplicas de la manipuladora navegante-compartir un destino, ¿ne…?-se dijo a sí mismo, endureciendo sus facciones y tan sólo continuando su caminata

Ambos se vieron mutuamente, sonriendo ante aquella reacción, quedando un poco distanciados antes de lograr hablar el uno con el otro con mas privacidad, pero sin perder la atención de por donde caminaban

-Ambos comparten un destino-murmuró para el mayor, quien asintió débilmente, notando los ojos de la menor en los propios-¿cuánto crees que les tarde descubrirlo?

-Cuando ambos se acepten mutuamente-respondió parsimoniosamente-eso podría tardar un poco

Vieron la espalda de Zoro y al rubio canturreando no tan alejado, afilando sus ojos felinos antes de cerrarlos a la par; ansiosos de ver en que clase de escenario se daría tan interesante desenvoltura


	2. Warless

Su travesía dentro de aquel bosque que rodeaba la ciudad se había dado demasiado amena, cosa que no creían posible, pues les estaban llevando ante el gobernante del lugar, posiblemente una persona respetable de gran edad y sabiduría que trataba a la gente con mano dura

'Si…así debe de ser'-pensaba el moreno de nariz larga mientras sus manos parecían conservarse temblorosas como sus piernas. Sin embargo no sólo aquellas comunes muestras revelaban su nerviosismo, ya que al verse sus orejas bajas y su cola enroscada en una de sus piernas aclaraba todo el asunto

Desde atrás Zoro observaba con detenimiento al resto del grupo, sonriendo divertido cuando el par de niños revoltosos se burlaban de la inocencia de Luffy, quien tan sólo ladeaba la cabeza desentendido con las bellas y peludas orejitas negras sobresaliendo de su sombrero al tiempo que aquella colita parecía hacer un signo inconsciente de interrogación

Tanto Natsuo como Youji y Anami se encaramaban al capitán en esos momentos, llenándolo de abrazos y halagos, siendo Nanaya quien los intentara calmar un poco pues hacían que el pobre se tambalease de un lado a otro, amenazando caerse a un lado en cualquier oportunidad

-¡¡KYA!! ¡¡KAWAIIII!! ¡No puedo creer que Luffy sea un pirata! ¡Es un chico tan encantador!-exclamó alegre la pelinegra, restregando su mejilla contra aquella en la que resaltaba una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho del capitán-¡¡Al rey le va a caer bien!!

-Quien sabe, posiblemente le desespere tanto como nosotros-apuntó Natsuo moviendo su curiosa y peluda colita mientras se aferraba del cuello de Mugiwara, rodeándole de la cintura con sus piernas, evitándose el hecho de caminar

-Si, esa es otra opción-Youji se levantó de hombros, abrazando al pelinegro del lado contrario que Anami, saltando una venita de su frente ante la sonrisa pícara de su 'compañero' quien movía su cola con el fin de que se entrelazase con la del pirata-¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡Natsuo!! ¡¡Salte de encima de Luffy!!-exclamó notablemente molesto, llamando la atención de todos mientras se apartaba de Luffy, riendo el aludido antes de saltar de la espalda del joven y llegar a brazos del peliazul, entretenido ante sus celos

-Hai, Youji-asintió besándole la comisura de sus labios antes de colocar sus pies en el piso y dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a un sonrojado Youji, continuando su caminata mientras dejaba a los demás con la quijada en el piso, menos a Luffy…por obvias razones de inocencia e ignorancia XD

La impresión causó que casi se le cayese el cigarro de los labios, atrapándolo con sus dedos antes de que éste hubiese completado su huída, peinando su cabellera sedosa y rubia hacia atrás, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. No tenía por qué sorprenderle o desagradarle ¿¿Verdad?? Eran sólo críos, debía ser una clara muestra de cariño y amistad. Si…eso debía ser

Zoro desvió su vista de la escena, posándola sobre el cocinero del barco por unos segundos, dándose una cachetada mental al volverse a verle. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Hacía ya tiempo que sus ojos se clavaban instintivamente en él incluso sin que fuese conciente de ello

-Me estoy volviendo loco…-susurró para sí mismo, pasando una mano por su corta y áspera cabellera, cayendo en cuenta de las conversaciones de todos y como el joven de ojos eléctricos ya no se hallaba cuidando al trío, sino permanecía a su lado, tentándolo a sacar una katana para protegerse de cualquier suceso inesperado

No se perturbó pese a lo que estaba pasando por su mente, girándose para detectar aquella sonrisa y carácter apacible que había mostrado desde su arribo, regresando su atención al frente, perturbado por lo que antes había susurrado con la muchacha tomada de su mano

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-su voz sonó cortante y exigente, pero el otro tan sólo ladeo su cabeza, riendo un poco, sacándolo de sus cabales-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso para que te rías?! ¡¿Yo?!-pensó que ese crío se estaba burlando de su persona y, de hacerlo, no se dejaría…

-Se equivoca, Zoro-san-negó levemente con su cabeza mientras sus manos permanecían a su costado-no me estoy burlando de usted, algo me dio gracia, un pensamiento propio

Pero el otro no parecía creerle, siendo penetrado por una asesina mirada, respondiendo como solía hacerlo y observar al resto de sus compañeros, identificando con regocijo que no tan sólo Luffy les había tomado confianza a sus amigos: Usopp y Chopper comenzaban a hacer varias tonterías y cantar sujetos del capitán mientras Natsuo y Youji no dejaban de reír, tanto de ellos como con ellos

-Sin duda no parecen malas personas-murmuró él, llamando la atención de la persona a su lado-por eso pienso que apenas tuviesen la audiencia con Ritsuka-sama se marchasen de éste lugar

-¿Por qué razón?-Zoro le contestó, haciendo al menor que se volviese a verle, resaltando en sus ojos lo complacido que estaba en que no lo tirase a loco

-No me es permitido decirlo, pero sin duda resultaría lo más sano y seguro para ustedes-se levantó de hombros, separándose tras una reverencia, adelantándose hasta sus amigos, quienes interrumpieron sus juegos y se adentraron un poco en la maleza

Todos optaron por detenerse y esperarlos, abriéndose las plantas frente a sus ojos de un momento a otro, estando delante Natsuo y Nanaya, quienes parecían los causantes de que ráfaga de viento inesperada y con increíble magnitud elaborara un camino improvisado por el cual pudiesen avanzar, la interrogante ahora era: ¿Cómo…? No parecían cargar algún arma y descartaban el detalle que pudiesen conocer los Jet Dials; ya que éstos pertenecían a las aguas del mar blanco-blanco

Avanzaron de dos en dos por aquel sendero, siendo Luffy y Usopp los primeros, seguidos del energético y pequeño renito; llenando los tres de interrogantes a los nativos, mismas que ellos contestaban con evasivas

En la mente de Zoro mientras tanto revoloteaba la advertencia del peliazul... ¿Qué debía ser tan peligroso como para que les dijesen a sus enemigos o desconocidos que escapasen?

-Omoshiroi…-dijo para sí mismo mientras presionaba sus espadas un poco mas de fuerza, embozando una entretenida sonrisa. Si era algo peligroso y se trataba de luchar con fuertes contrincantes, aseguraba que su capitán los haría quedarse; además para él, entrenarse con alguien más que tan sólo con sus pesas despertaba su espíritu de combate

-¿En que estas pensando, Zoro?

Una voz le hizo sobresaltarse por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, volviéndose a su derecha y encontrando el ojo negro del rubio observándole con cierto interés, levantando su ceja y el típico cigarro surcando sus carnosos y rosados la… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué pensaba eso?! Era oficial, estaba enloqueciendo…sabía que tanto estrés, estar bajo la lluvia por horas y no haber dormido ni comido propiamente le estaba revolviendo el cerebro

-Nada que te interese-su respuesta fue cortante, pero su voz parecía bastante tranquila, encargándose de controlar sus emociones. No podía dejarle ver que se había perturbado ante la sorpresa de su presencia-¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No andabas de perrito faldero de Nami y Robin?-puntualizó burlonamente, causando que una venita saltase de la sien del rubio

Todos volvieron su mirada hacia atrás cuando la fricción del metal causó un ruido, viéndose la pierna de Sanji evitando el golpe asestado segundos antes por ambas katanas del peliverde, ambos con facciones fastidiadas y competitivas, dispuesto a arreglar el problema a golpes

-Marimo imbésil…ésta vez si me la pagas…-un combate entre las piernas mortales del cocinero y las espadas del primer oficiales de Mugiwara dio inicio en aquel estrecho camino, levantando la ceja la joven pelinegra mientras Natsuo y Youji comenzaron a alentar a cada uno de ellos alternadamente

Aunque algo les tomó por sorpresa, una pelirroja que estaba aún mas enfadada que ambos juntos, imitando cual si remangara su camisa y se acercaba a ellos

Antes de soltarles un porrazo, notó como una cola verde se movía detrás de su amo, sonriendo con malicia y jalando ésta mientras que a Sanji le soltaba un buen golpe en la cabeza, quedando ambos tendidos en el piso; sin embargo uno tanteaba la protuberancia entre sus cabellos y el otro la parte trasera de su cuerpo, con las orejas bajas y una lagrimita descendiendo involuntariamente de sus ojos por las mejillas, apretando la mandíbula para ahorrarse el quejido

-Au…-Murmuró el pelirrojo cuyo ojo estaba oculto tras un parche, aferrándose al otro, ambos con sus colitas entrelazadas y las orejas bajas-eso fue cruel…

-¡¡NANAYA!! ¡¡KOWAI!!-exclama la chica abrazada al peliazul lagrimeando, con su colita entre sus piernas y estremeciéndose levemente. Jalarles de la cola era algo inhumano y por demás doloroso; ya que gran parte del sistema nervioso se mantenía conectado por éstas, reaccionando abruptamente cuando tiraban de ellas, desplazando la sensación de dolor a lo largo del cuerpo

Ante aquello, Luffy tragó fuerte, abrazándose a su cola y con sus orejas bajas, prometiéndose no hacer enfadar a Nami mientras siguieran en la isla; Usopp se tiró al piso con su cola escondida bajo su cuerpo, dejando su paliacate a un lado mientras él se convertía en un ovillo tembloroso; Chopper lo imitó dándose cuenta que el siempre había tenido una corta colita XD (xD) y Robin tan sólo susurraba la mala suerte que había corrido el espadachín ante la loca idea de la navegante

-Maldita bruja…-susurró dolido, con la cola debajo de su cuerpo para que no pudiese jalarla, mas aquel comentario no fue nada bueno, no pudiendo salvarse del golpe y, antes de que Sanji se burlase, le propinó otro más

-Creo…-susurró Nanaya, ahora no sólo con Anami, sino que también a Natsuo, Youji, Usopp y Chopper abrazados a él, gritando lo mucho que Nami les asustaba-que será mejor tomar un descanso…

Absolutamente nadie puso oposición, dejando al peliverde recuperarse del todo antes de volver a retomar su caminata, llegando en poco tiempo a las afueras de una hermosa ciudad que sacó más de una expresión de asombro en los ojos de los piratas

Varios de los edificios parecían estar despejados del piso, con criaturas aladas sobrevolando el lugar. Rascacielos o casas suspendidas como en pequeñas nubecitas, rodeados por abundantes zonas verdes y árboles altos y antiguos; trayendo a sus recuerdos la aventura que habían tenido en Skypia

-¡¡Bienvenidos a Vayu!!-dijeron al unísono los guías, caminando por el asfalto que conformaban las calles, sacando al resto de su ensoñación. Es que…tenían tanto en común…

Sus pasos llamaron la atención de los aldeanos, quienes levantaban sus peludas orejitas para verles llegar, llenando de saludos a aquellos chicos quienes correspondían alegremente, recalcando que aún eran bastante jóvenes e infantiles

Los ojos de los tripulantes del Going Merry veían con interés que no toda la población tenía orejas, con las mismas excepciones que habían llegado con ellos. La mayor parte de las personas que las poseían parecían ser niños o adolescentes, si contaban con más edad las perdían…esa era una teoría pero…Nanaya no contaba con ellas y no debía tener mas años que Luffy…

-¡¡Ah…!!-la voz del capitán les hizo detenerse, escuchando un gran gruñido desde su estómago, prediciendo sus nakamas la razón del posible puchero-¡¡TENGO HAMBRE!!

-¡¡Aguántatela!!-reprendieron mientras elevaban el puño amenazante mente, pues Luffy no dejaba de mostrar aquella carita de corderito a medio morir, con un dedo en sus labios y sus cejas arqueadas cual víctima

Tras unos segundos de silencio, los cuatro guías comenzaron a reír a rienda suelta, tomando por sorpresa a los demás; pues incluso el más serio les había seguido la corriente

-Pero si tengo hambre…-repitiendo inflando sus mofletes, viendo como una orden de bolas de arroz le era tendida por un hombre de edad avanzada, dueño de un puesto, sonriéndole con amabilidad al ver aquellos ojos relucir de alegría

-Parecen ser visitantes, no hay que dejar que se mueran de hambre. Arruinaría nuestra reputación de una ciudad hospitalaria-comunicó con voz suave mientras Luffy le hincaba el diente a una, procurando no terminarlas pronto; eran un obsequio y además no sabía hasta que hora volvería a probar bocado

-¡¡Arigatô Ojii-chan!! ¡¡Están exquisitas!!-exclamó dando otra mordida

Sanji se volvió a verlo y sonrió. Le recordaba a aquel anciano tonto cuando lo conoció. El darle de comer a un hambriento era acto honorable de un cocinero respetado, no dudaba que éste lo fuese, ya que se veía complacido tan sólo al verlo devorar sus alimentos

-Ese tonto siempre nos causa contratiempos-la voz a su lado llamó su atención, volviendo su vista a Zoro quien negaba suavemente al tiempo que Luffy seguía comiendo, mostrando un deje de alegría que causó estragos en su interior, siendo asaltado por una pequeña ira que le carcomía con lentitud

-Así es él-contestó sacando su cajetilla y dejando la colilla del anterior cigarro caer cerca de sus pies, pisándola antes de sacar otro nuevo y encenderlo parsimoniosamente, cerrando sus ojos mientras permitía a la nicotina pasearse por sus pulmones a modo de humo antes de soltarlo por la nariz

Volvió su vista disimuladamente al marimo, sonriendo casi de manera imperceptible por ver como su cola se movía a voluntad propia y aquellas orejitas contrastaban con su porte serio. Se veía bastante cómico e incluso le infundía un bello toque de inocencia que jamás pensó captar de Zoro…

'Si le dijera eso, sin duda me golpearía'-pensó para sí mismo antes de volver a caminar, llegando a la altura de las chicas, invitándolas a seguir

Retomaron el paso después de que el gatito negro terminase de almorzar algo que no le duraría más de treinta minutos, rogando que en el castillo les invitaran algo de comer, pues Sanji no había tenido la oportunidad de preparar la cena

Tras subir por un camino que guiaba a la zona montañosa, se vieron frente a la gran edificación de un castillo hecho de cristal, dejándolos estáticos y boquiabiertos por como brillaba al contacto de los rayos solares; sin embargo sus paredes no eran calientes sino que parecían hechas de hielo pues conservaban su frescura pese al clima, una cosa mas que se agregaba a sus preguntas

-Éste es el castillo de Vayu-habló tranquilamente Youji al tiempo que la puerta se abría gracias a una ráfaga de viento, entrando uno por uno a la bella edificación; quedando expectantes ante la fuente de hielo que desplegaba aguas claras y puras-Las tierras del país del viento

-¿País del viento?-cuestionó Robin interesada. Ya sabía que aquel nombre se le figuraba-¿Éste archipiélago posee los nombres de los elementos en cada una de sus islas?

-Haz acertado-guiñó un ojo el pelirrojo, cruzando el jardín sin mucha prisa-bastante perceptiva. Pero nosotros no somos quien para explicar detalles, tal vez Yuiko-chan pueda responderles preguntas pequeñas

-¿Cómo el por qué todos aquí tienen orejas?-puntualizó Nami mientras la pelinegra asentía, tomada de la mano de Nanaya

-Posiblemente Ritsuka-sama no quiera explicarlo, así que Yuiko podría ser la mas apropiada, ella es una fiel 'sierva' del rey, por así decirlo

-¿Y esos términos? No se supone que todos aquellos que están bajo las órdenes de un rey…-

-Ritsuka-sama no es así-interrumpió Nanaya, llegando del otro lado del jardín, donde un par de pilares se levantaban y una temblorosa chica de cabellera rosada se escondía tras un pilar

Vestía un vestido azul con hilos, detalles y encajes plateados, permitiendo a la vista un escote atrevido en su busto, llamando la atención de Sanji quien al momento tornó sus ojos en corazones

-Pervertido…-murmuró mientras llegaban cerca de ella, separándose el rubio del grupo antes de asistir donde la chica con porte agraciado y caballeroso, tendiéndole una mano y sonriendo al ver aquellas orejitas esponjosas y rosas caídas

-Pero que bella señorita…no debería estar oculta tras aquel pilar

Ésta casi rompe a llorar, corriendo hasta Nanaya y abrazándose a él, dejando desentendido al cocinero, quien pensó que pudo haberse equivocado en algo

-Llorona-dijeron al unísono los chicos pelirrojo y peli aqua, sacando un nuevo mar de lágrimas, recibiendo un golpe en sus cabezas por eso-¡¡HEY!! ¡¿Por qué nos pegas, Cocinero pervertido?!

-No deben ofender así a una dama-contestó con una vena saltando de su sien, observándoles de manera altiva-ni mucho menos hacerla llorar

-Y tú tampoco tratar de conquistar a una niña, pervertido…-murmuró Anami mientras que colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas, dejando sorprendido a éste

-¿Cómo? ¿Niña?-cuestionó Usopp, mirándola de pies a cabeza, llevando una mano a su mentón-pero sino parece una niña, tiene apariencia de alguien como de… ¿16 años?-siguió analizándola mientras ella no se dignaba a asomarse para verlos

-Esa es mi edad-sonrió Nanaya mientras se señalaba, antes de acariciarle la cabeza a la chica-ella tiene doce años apenas

-¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿DOCE?!?!?!?!-exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo. Es que…sus pechos eran grandes y redondos y…desde cuando una niñita de doce años tenía tanto busto o un cuerpo tan similar al de una mujer adulta?

-Si, nosotros pensamos lo mismo-volvieron a meterse los otros dos antes de darles la espalda y avanzar por el pasillo, camino a la sala del trono

-Ah…ellos… ¿Son los piratas…?-cuestionó la niña, sumida en el pecho ajeno, quien asintió, besándole la frente, ignorando que crispaba los nervios de su compañera-¿Por qué están concientes…?

-Pensé que Ritsuka-sama querría hablar con ellos y, sino había necesidad de combatir, era mejor evadirla. Nuestro lindo rey siempre promueve esa clase de ideas, no lo crees así, ¿Yuiko-chan?-ésta asintió levemente, separándose poco a poco, sin soltarse aún enteramente de él-no te preocupes, son buenas personas. Sino, dudo que hubieran sobrevivido las defensas de la isla

-Si…creo que tienes razón…-sonrió antes de tomar un poco de aire y volverse a ellos con una amplia sonrisa infantil. Sanji sabía que era una niña pero… ¡Era un encanto! Todo un bombón que gustaría probar-Bien… ¡Soy Yuiko-chan! Podríamos decir que algo parecido a su consejera, pero con un puesto no tan alto-intentó explicar-yo les llevaré hasta donde él. ¡Mucho gusto!

-El placer es nuestro-nuevamente fue Sanji quien dijo esto, haciendo que la pequeña se sonrojase y diese un paso atrás, llevando las manos a su regazo, bajando su rostro, moviéndose de una curiosa manera-¿Eh? ¿Hice algo para molestarte, Yuiko-chan?

-Eres un adulto…-susurró en voz baja, con las manos en sus mejillas

Ahora si que no entendían, aunque era algo predecible, pues el término en el que lo decía la pequeña no era exactamente el que ellos conocían, largando un suspiro la pelinegra, el cual llamó la atención de todos, encontrándola dándoles la espalda

-Ellos no saben en que sentido lo dices, será mejor que se los expliques mientras vamos a donde Ritsuka-sama-sin más comenzó a perderse por el mismo camino que los otros dos había tomado con anterioridad

-¿Sentido?-cuestionó Luffy ladeando curioso su cabeza, rascándola con algo de curiosidad mientras la chica se apartaba un poco del peliazul, asintiendo ante las palabras del atolondrado capitán-¿Cómo? No entiendo-cruzándose de brazos y sentarse en el piso, cerrando sus ojos como si quisiera hacer un intento para razonarlo

-Tonto…-murmuro Nami asestándole un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo el sombrero de su cabeza antes de nacer un chichón de entre su azabache cabellera

-¿¿Podría explicarnos de que trata eso del 'sentido' que ustedes le dan??-Ésta vez fue la morena la que pregunto con abierta sonrisa, dándole un poco mas de confianza a Yuiko que al resto…sin notar el pequeño renito que parecía siempre estarse ocultando, captando rara vez la atención

Llenó sus pulmones de aire tras las presentaciones, dirigiendo sus tranquilos pasos a la sala del rey, buscando palabras para decirles acerca del significado de tan peculiares orejas; ni que creyesen que eran por simple accesorio

-Pues…-volvió su mirada a ellos, quienes estaban a sus costados o no muy atrás-todos en éstas tierras poseemos colas y orejas sin excepción a la hora en que nacemos y vamos creciendo, aun no sabemos como es que inclusive aquellos que se encuentran entre cinco y diez kilómetros del perímetro de las islas las obtienen…pero bueno-meneando aquella colita que Sanji no se cansaba de ver con mirada degenerada, causando que la atención de Zoro intentase desviarse bastante fastidiado-Las orejas aquí simbolizan la pureza-todos la miraron desentendidos. ¿Significaba que ni Nami ni Sanji eran puros?

-¿Te molestaría ser un poco mas específica, Yuiko-chan?-cuestionó Sanji con educación y propiedad, viéndola sonrojarse y marcándolo como un mérito propio cuando asintió tímidamente

-Cuando pierdes las orejas, les decimos 'Mayores o Adultos' a la gente. En sí…-dispuesta a explicarles detalladamente-las orejas significan la virginidad de una persona. Cuando ésta las pierde, obviamente deja al lado su manto de castidad

Todos se sonrojaron de repente ante la explicación mientras la pelirroja y el Rubio se sentían delatados, sintiendo las miradas inquisidoras sobre sus cuerpos, temblando de pies a cabeza, rogando cada quien por su lado que les dejasen en paz

Sin embargo…

-¿Qué es virginidad?-la voz de Luffy les hizo volverse incrédulos a él, quien parecía hablar en serio, rascando su mejilla al intentar recordar el significado de aquella palabra pero no recordaba haberla oído antes…No parecía que tuviese ya diecisiete años…

-Nada Luffy, sigue en tu burbuja feliz de ignorancia-puntualizó Usopp mientras palmeaba el hombro ajeno, causando que naciese en ellos un gracioso puchero, volviendo a inflar sus mofletes

-Eh… ¿por qué? ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Por qué todos lo saben y nadie me dice?-refunfuñaba infantilmente, notando la mano de Zoro alborotar sus cabellos pese a la gorra, pasándole de largo, atrayendo la atención del bello capitán-¿¿Zoro?? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú tampoco sabes que es de lo que hablan? Podemos hacer que alguien mas nos lo explique-animaba tratando de ser entusiasta, pero tan sólo vió su mano levantada pidiendo un silencioso perdón

'¿Qué me importa? Era obvio que ese pervertido ya había perdido la virginidad…y quien mas sino con Nami. Aunque quien sabía, no pensó que seria la primera…en todos sus años de vida ha de haber metido cientos en su cama- 'Eso no me incumbe a mí'-se repitió una y otra ocasión en la cabeza, bajando sus orejas sin darse cuenta, apretando la empuñadura de su gran amiga vestida de blanca, incómodo de sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba declarado: ya había caído a la demencia…

Frente a sus ojos aparecieron unas grandes puertas que parecían brillar tanto como el diamante pese a todo ser cristal, parados Anami, Natsuo y Youji frente a ella, en espera de los piratas, mas no se volvieron a verlos cuando sintieron sus presencias cerca

Nanaya se separó de Yuiko cuando la última se detuvo frente a la puerta, abriendo suavemente y asomándose y volviendo a salir con una sonrisa, mostrándola de par en par e ingresando ella al comienzo, siguiéndola sus cuatro guerreros, dejando a los chicos pensándoselo un poco antes de entrar…

CONTINUAR…


	3. Meaningless

----------------------

FEARLESS

-----------------------

Cáp. 3. Meanless

Parpadearon en múltiples ocasiones, incrédulos ante la vista que tenían colocada frente a sus ojos.

Era un enorme salón, aparentemente hecho completamente de brillantes y bellos cristales: los pilares eran claros, tirando a un tono turquesa; el suelo constituido de mármol blanco, perfectamente cincelado, digno sin duda de un rey, tendido en éste una alfombra roja que llevaba directamente al trono real, al final de la sala. Las paredes eran tornasol, pues daba reflejos entre rosado, púrpura y cerúleo dependiendo de los rayos ultravioleta que penetraba por los enormes ventanales; estandartes tendidos en cada uno de los pilares, de colores fríos pero elegantes, bordeados de plateado y con el símbolo de una mariposa en ellos.

El trono era de oro puro, con colchonetas azul rey en la parte del respaldo, el asiento y los paralelos donde se colocaban los brazos. Sin embargo hacía falta el factor más importante en el ostentoso lugar: el mismísimo soberano de tan exquisito territorio.

-Su…¡¡¡SUGOOOOOI!!! –exclamó Luffy al salir de su estupefacción, alegre y animosamente, comenzando a saltar una vez tras otra, recorriendo curioso la sala, observando como todo a su alrededor brillaba-¡¡ES GENIAL!! ¡¡TODO BRILLA!!

El resto de la tripulación también pareció abandonar su trance tras el escándalo que su capitán había montado hacía apenas unos segundos, caminando por aquella alfombra a pasos lentos, acercándose poco a poco donde estaba colocado el trono, preguntándose donde habrían quedado sus guías y que sería del rey.

No tardaron demasiado antes de separarse cada uno por su rumbo: Chopper, Usopp y Luffy corrían de un lado a otro, palpando las paredes y cambiando la perspectiva de sus visiones para que los tonos se transformasen a otros mas claros u oscuros, dependiendo del ángulo; Robin sonreía con delicadeza, interesada en la hermosa construcción, dejando a sus dedos deslizarse por los pilares cual si quisiera comprobar que aquella textura pertenecía a un verdadero diamante; Zoro alzaba su vista, notando como los estandartes parecían estar flotando por los aires, ya que se mantenía a una pequeña pero considerable distancia de los pilares; Sanji golpeaba con poca fuerza el piso, con la colilla del cigarro al filo de sus labios, exhalando el humo que había surcado sus pulmones segundos antes, no creyendo lo que sus pies estaban palpando; por último, Nami había llegado a los escalones que se tendían delante de la enorme silla, tentada a subir por ellas y tocarla. Nunca creyó que pudiese ver algo con tanta belleza, elegancia y que le podría hacer rica en un solo lugar.

A pesar de todo, no se atrevió a dar un paso más. Cabía la posibilidad de que les hubiesen tendido una trampa, también que fuesen por su rey para presentarlos ante él, o que una emboscada los estuviera aguardando…aunque no sentía alguna tención en el ambiente. Tal vez sólo estaba exagerando su paranoia.

-Es un reino bastante interesante, no lo cree así, ¿¿navegante-san??-La voz de la pelinegra llamó su atención, volviéndose a verla mientras ésta meneaba la felpuda y negra colita de la cual era dueña, ocultando bajo su sombrero púrpura las bellas orejitas-parece un lugar de ensueño.

-En ciertos aspectos me recuerda a Skypia-la voz de Zoro llamó hizo a ambas chicas voltearse a verlo antes de que Nami contestara, con su mano sobre sus katanas y los ojos entreabiertos, manteniendo las orejas en alto, atento a cualquier detalle, aprendiendo a enroscarse su cola en la cintura para que no le 'estorbase'-un lugar extraño.

-Pero no por ello deja de ser maravilloso…-murmuró la pelirroja viendo desde ese punto el resto del salón-esto podría ser un tesoro. Aunque…para tener el palacio así deben cobrar altos impuestos; sin embargo todo se veía tranquilo, alegre y normal en el pueblo. ¿Cómo se habrá dado tantos lujos?

-Ritsuka-sama no se da lujos.

Aquella voz les hizo volverse de nuevo a las puertas, entrando por ellas las cinco personas que les acompañaban; aunque no entendían bien como habían tomado aquella posición si aseguraban que habían pasado antes que ellos al salón del trono.

-¿Qué es lo que fueron a hacer?-cuestionó Zoro con suspicacia, mientras que parecía preparar sus espadas para cualquier combate, estando tan sólo él, las chicas y el rubio atentos ante la llegada ajena, interesados en la respuesta de los chicos.

-Buscar al rey-los dos chicos se levantaron de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, observando como intentaba desenvainar sus katanas.

-No te recomiendo hacer eso-comentó Anami con sus manos en la espalda, observando cariñosa y entretenidamente a Luffy, Usopp y Chopper curiosear como niños pequeños cada detalle de la sala principal del rey-no estamos levantando ni un dedo en contra de ustedes.

-Lo que decimos es verdad, no sentimos al rey en la sala, así que antes de que nos observaran, salimos de aquí-explicó Nanaya con la pequeña Yuiko aferrada a su cuerpo, mostrándose con las orejas bajas, temerosa ante la agresividad que presentaban los visitantes-prisioneros.

-no deberíamos darles explicaciones-musitó Natsuo con sonrisa cínica, abrazándose a su peluche remendado varias veces, moviendo su esponjosa cola marrón-en vez de ello, deberíamos darle la pelea que tanto quieren.

Su ojo activo y ambos de Zoro se cruzaron; el primero con burla y el otro par con claros signos de querer luchar. Aquello parecía ir demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Todos eran sospechosos…además, estaba de mal humor, necesitaba descargarse con algo y no sabía exactamente el porque ni con quien, pero si ese niñato estaba dispuesto a darle pelea, no diría que no.

-Sería trampa, Natsuo-una voz suave y apacible llamó la atención de todos los que estaban en la habitación, incluyendo al revoltoso trío que observaba el asiento dorado con inocencia.

Era tranquila, dulce hasta cierto punto, pero reflejaba una severidad que no era propia de ésta.

Los cinco chicos se abrieron para dejar ver a un jovencito, no mas de unos doce o trece años, cuyos cabellos entre negro purpúreos caían grácil mente sobre su rostro pálido e inmutable; ojos grandes de color lila, fijos en los visitantes, deslizándose con toda tranquilidad por cada uno de los siete, moviendo por inercia la larga y afelpada colita que combinaba con el tono de su cabellera. Su pequeño cuerpo vestía una camisa de manga larga negra y unos pantaloncitos celestes, ceñidos a sus pequeñas piernas, dejando ver unas botas oscuras y un cinto de oro con una espada atada a éste. Unos cuantos detalles bastante peculiares residían en su ropa, finos pero sencillos, dando a mostrar que su rango era mas alto que el de los demás.

Los ojos azabache del espadachín lo miraron de pies a cabeza junto con los cinco que habían llegado con anterioridad, dándose cuenta que, todos los que habían encontrado en el palacio eran chicos que no sobrepasaban la edad de su capitán, eran tan sólo unos críos pero…con la fuerza de Luffy, no dudaba en la de ellos.

-Disculpe, pero ¿Por qué sería trampa el retar Natsuo-san a alguno de nosotros?-cuestionó la pelinegra sonriendo amable y tranquilamente. Conocía los gravados antiguos de aquellas prendas y los que se encontraban en las joyas discretas del menor, tratando al menor con una reverencia que entrañó a sus compañeros, observándoles a ambos alternadamente

El recién llegado se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, avanzando unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar frente a ella con un rubor en sus mejillas, no notando las sonrisas entre divertidas y enternecidas de las personas a sus lados; al igual que las curiosas e interrogantes de sus invitados

-No es necesario que se arrodille….-informó en un hilillo de voz, acercando su mano al rostro de Robin, mas alejándolo aún mas apenado cuando ella lo elevó por sí misma y le sonrió tiernamente, haciéndole ladear el rostro, moviendo mas su colita, bajando las orejas-es trampa entre nosotros atacar dos contra uno…creo, que es normal en cualquier parte…

-¿Dos contra uno?-habló Sanji tras haber visto aquel número tan curioso, sin entender las miradas de cómplice que intercambiaban la pelinegra y dos de aquellos niños-sólo fue ese chico pelirrojo quien nos retó, ¿¿no es así??

-Pero no funciona todo como con ustedes-explicó Nanaya, con Anami tomándole del brazo, sin dejar de intercambiar sonrisas con Robin, confirmando sus sospechas-Natsuo no puede pelear sin que Youji esté con él, por eso lo declaramos completamente una falta; tal como yo no puedo plantar batalla sin ella-recargándose con la menor, quien cerró sus ojos

Aquello le sirvió para atar cabos, o al menos un poco…hacía rato había escuchado acerca de unos nombres cuando conversaban con el estúpido marimo y que ambos adolescentes compartían uno, cosa que aún no comprendía pero…aquellos 'NOMBRES' debían tener algo que ver con las peleas en aquel reino.

-¡¡HEY!!-llamó Luffy mientras se abría paso entre todos sus compañeros, quedando rostro con rostro frente al pequeño gatito de ojos morados, quien pestañeó un par de veces, quitando aquel enternecedor matiz, tornándose a uno mas alerta-¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

-¡¡Si!! Ahora que lo veo, ¡¡jamás te presentaste!!-relegó el moreno de larga nariz mientras señalaba a la morena quién examinaba meticulosamente al niño-Parece que tan sólo ella sabe quien eres.

-Supongo que ha de ser alguien importante-puntualizó Nami mientras acariciaba su mentón con los largos y delicados dedos, examinando al menor, quien comenzaba a sentir como una venita saltaba de su sien y era abrazado cariñosa y posesivamente por Natsuo, Youji, Anami y Yuiko-y querido. Sus prendas son distintas a los de los demás.

-Si, es el rey, Aoyagi Ritsuka. Soberano del reino de Vayu-explicó con completa tranquilidad, observando al resto quienes no sacabas sus ojos de él, incluso las colas de Zoro, Usopp y Luffy habían parado de moverse, quedando estáticos un buen tiempo, volviéndose al niño quien trataba de sacarse a esos cuatro y luego al peli azul, alternándose por varios segundos estupefactos.

Gritaron sorprendidos, señalando seis de los siete piratas al niño, quien, con los otros, se mantuvieron quietos, pues no parecían hacer otra cosa, mirando por reacción a Robin quien tan sólo les correspondió sonriendo.

Esa reacción era común en sus compañeros de viaje, así que ella reía disimuladamente, entretenida ante lo lentos que eran en asimilar algo, pasando varios minutos antes de que saliera, la mayoría, del impacto de ver a un niño rigiendo un país.

Momentos después, Ritsuka se vió obligado por Yuiko a tomar asiento en el trono dorado, resaltando su disgusto al estar encerrado entre tantos lujos, observando a sus visitantes sumidos en sus propios estilos, sumiendo sus ojos en él, percibiendo en él la presión, cerrando sus ojos y aclarando su voz.

Le ponía algo nervioso y tal vez consternado, hablar con personas que conocía de su reino a unos completos extraños tenía una gran brecha.

-No pensé que un niño llegase a ser el soberano de una isla tan pacífica-Sanji fue en primero en abrir su bocota, siendo fulminado por la mirada de la navegante- ¡¡¡Ah….!!! ¡¡Nami-san se ve hermosa cuando amenaza a alguien!!-exclamó juntando sus manos y mostrando sus ojos de corazón al tiempo que ésta misma le ignoraba, dándole un espectáculo al pequeño Rey, quien no encontraba la oportunidad de comenzar a hablar.

-Es verdad…es todavía un crío-corroboró Usopp con los brazos cruzados, asintiendo.

-Les recuerdo que estoy aquí…-susurró el niño, un poco irritado ante su impertinencia, pero parecían seguir cuchicheando entre varios de ellos, mientras la joven que le había saludado reía con disimulo y la menor de ambas se mostraba bastante molesta, volviéndose al resto con expresión asesina, tanto que le hizo sentir un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda

En poco el silencio fue roto por varios lamentos: el joven capitán junto con el artillero y el espadachín de retorcían en el piso, sosteniéndose sus pobres colas, algunos maldiciendo a Nami ó exclamando el dolor que les causaba el tirón anterior; mientras que el rubio cocinero y el pequeño renito yacían inconscientes, tendidos en la alfombra roja con varias protuberancias saliendo de sus cabezas, volviendo a invocar cierto pánico en los rostros de los niños, incluyendo ésta vez al pequeño rey, al cual recorría un leve escalofrío…

Sacudió sus manos satisfecha, con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de volverse al niño, sin darse cuenta ésta que el pobre dio un respingo a tal punto de saltar en su propio asiento, tragando dificultosamente un poco de saliva, observando la sonrisa alegre que se asomaba por su boca tras tal tortura

-Bien, creo que ya tenemos el silencio suficiente para poder conversar como gente civilizada-aclaró con una de sus manos posada en sus caderas, mientras que la otra residía cercana a sus labios-lo mejor es comenzar con las presentaciones, y ya que usted lo hizo en un comienzo, sería de mala educación sino respondiésemos a ello, ¿ne, chicos?

Por obvias razones ninguno pudo responder, sin poder levantarse aún ante el castigo que les habían propinado, considerando en obedecer a la chica al pie de la letra, al menos estando en aquella isla

-Eh…si…-murmuró tratando de recuperar su postura, tomando un poco de aire antes de verla, con porte serio pero que destilaba cierto toque de ternura ante su rostro infantil y sus bellos accesorios-lo único que se de ustedes es que son piratas. Antes que las mismas presentaciones quiero que me contesten algo: ¿Acaso tienen planeado hacer algo en éstas tierras?

Ya recuperados, la pregunta les tomó por sorpresa, todos observando al capitán quien se acomodaba las orejas en los orificios que había creado en el sombrero de paja, para volverse a la navegante, ella debía saberlo. Los había guiado hasta aquel lugar

Un silencio más acompañó el momento, pero la joven no decía mucho, se veía pensativa, observando como su Log Pose señalaba en una dirección distinta a la de la isla

-En verdad…-elevando su rostro, observándole con cierta seriedad-no sabía ni siquiera que ésta isla estuviese en nuestro camino. Revisé las coordenadas varias ocasiones y la isla más pronta en nuestro camino quedaba a varios días de nuestra localización

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-murmuró el pequeño renito mientras llevaba una pezuña cerca de su hocico, recordando los últimos momentos de tranquilidad en Grand Line que tuvieron antes de verse en aquel lugar-Nami nos daba instrucciones para llegar a la isla de Freek…hasta que…

-Fuimos atrapados por una gran cantidad de ciclones-culminó Sanji, sosteniendo con sus dedos el delgado cigarro, dejando el humo salir de sus labios tranquilamente, volviendo a dar una bocanada-después de eso, recuerdo que estábamos cansados…

-Todos quedamos rendidos y cansados de maniobrar el barco para salir de aquellos peligros; supongo que tan sólo quedamos dormidos-informó Zoro largando un perezoso bostezo, rascándose detrás de sus felpudas orejas, escuchándose el tintineo de sus pendientes

-Y después de eso llegamos aquí-terminó Luffy como si nada, levantándose de hombros

-Dándonos cuenta de éstas extrañas orejas y colas al llegar-Usopp se quitó su común pañoleta, imitando lo que hacía su amigo y Capitán, pues se sentía bastante incómodo tenerlas encerradas

Un silencio involuntario volvió a residir en el recinto, dejando a los nativos reflexionando acerca del curioso asunto; parecían por demás sorprendidos…esa historia ya había ocurrido bastantes siglos atrás y ahora volvía a repetirse, en un caso algo similar…

-Ritsuka-san-llamó de nuevo la pelinegra para sacar al joven de su ensimismamiento, encarando los grandes ojos púrpura con las gemas azuladas y persuasivas de las cuales era poseedora-¿podría ser tan amable de explicarnos?

Éste largó un leve suspiro, levantando su rostro para que los cinco a su servicio diesen un paso al frente y ofreciesen respetuosas reverencias para el muchacho, quien masajeó su sien ante los recientes sucesos

-Yuiko, por favor vuelve al recibidor del palacio, como es costumbre-pidió con voz suave, asintiendo la chica y acatándola como una orden, cosa que a él le desagradaba ver en los semblantes de sus 'súbditos'-Zero, Nameless-los otros cuatro elevaron sus rostros, aumentando la cantidad de cuestionamientos que presentarían ante quien les daría todas las respuestas-Por favor, escojan las habitaciones de huéspedes necesarias para nuestros invitados y encárguense de prepararlas para que se queden a dormir. Ésta noche la pasarán en el palacio

Anami y Nanaya, tomados de la mano volvieron a bajar sus cabezas, mostrando las muñecas de los respectivos brazos vendados, saliendo primeramente sin dejar huella de su paradero; Natsuo y Youji acataron las órdenes y se pusieron de pie, sonriéndole al Rey y lanzándole besos y piropos sin siquiera separar sus colitas atadas mutuamente, perdiéndose de vista en cuestión de segundos

Al menos, era lo que le agradaba de ese par: pese a que él fuese a quien debían serle fieles, no perdían su personalidad; altanera y muchas veces fuera de lugar, pero le divertía que fuesen tan sueltos con él…

Volvió su vista a los olvidados piratas antes de colocarse de pie, llamando la atención de todos aquellos, acercándose lentamente y tomando asiento en uno de los escalones, con sus orejitas en alto y su colita moviéndose con toda parsimonia, demostrando s propia humildad

-Por favor, si no les molesta tomar asiento en el piso, presentarse y luego aclarar sus dudas, les pido que lo hagan

La mayor parte de ellos obedeció aquellas palabras, tan sólo fueron Zoro y Robin quienes se conservaron de pie, el primero recostado en un pilar con los brazos entrelazados y la chica con gesto pasivo y cruzada de brazos, meneando naturalmente su esponjosa cola gatuna

-Bien, ahora, ¿Me podrían decir quienes son ustedes?-cuestionó curioso, aunque los dejó por demás sorprendidos al no tener idea de que clase de piratas eran ellos

-¡¡¡Es mi tripulación!!!-exclamó Luffy orgulloso mientras inflaba el pecho y se señalaba a sí mismo, sintiéndose alegre de que aquella mirada le estuviese poniendo especial atención-Somos los piratas del sombrero de paja; y yo soy el capitán: ¡¡Monkey D. Luffy!!

-Roronoa Zoro. Primer oficial-dijo secamente mientras dejaba escapar un perezoso bostezo de sus labios

-Mucho gusto; mi nombre es Nami y soy la navegadora del barco

-¡¡¡¡Yo soy el gran Usopp!!!! ¡¡El más fuerte, inteligente y valiente bucanero que hayan conocido todos los mares!! Además, por supuesto, de ser el capitán del Going Merry, nuestro querido barco

Aquella aclaración trajo dudas e incredulidad al rostro del pequeño, quien examinaba al joven de nariz larga con el cual el chico de sombrero de paja se puso a reclamarle, comenzando una infantil discusión entre ambos que no duró mas de 1 segundos al implorar piedad el gato de pelo afro; confirmando que él no podía ser el capitán…además de traerse consigo vergüenza ajena XD

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sanji y soy el cocinero a bordo-habló con educación, cabeceando levemente mientras sacaba su cajetilla, dispuesto a ir por el siguiente cigarro

-Yo Chopper, soy el doctor-el bello renito de nariz azulada levantó su pezuñita, resaltando un atractivo sonrojo que llamó la atención de Ritsuka

-Y por último, su servidora. Mi nombre es Nico Robin. Soy la historiadora y arqueóloga del barco

-Son muy pocos para conformar una tripulación pirata, ¿¿no lo creen??-cuestionó sin mostrar algun sobresalto aún sabiendo sus nombres; al parecer no tenían datos acerca de Mugiwara Luffy y el ex caza recompensas Roronoa

-Si, yo también lo he pensado-puntualizó el capitán mientras asentía con los ojos cerrados y ambas piernas cruzadas-aún nos falta un mecánico/carpintero y un músico

-No creo que un músico nos sirva de mucho, Luffy-reprendió Zoro mientras se dejaba resbalar por el pilar, quedando sentado con los brazos tras su cabeza y ambos ojos cerrados, amenazando con quedarse dormido en cualquier instante, aunque se reflejaba leve molestia en sus ojos, sin saber él mismo por quién o a quién iba dirigida

-No nos escucha y dudo que algun día lo haga-Nami golpeó su cabeza levemente con su mano, más al abrir sus ojos castaños notó al curioso minino, el cual le traía ternura al verlo menear su colita con aquellas facciones de inocencia, reteniéndose como le era posible-Creo que ya hechas las presentaciones, nos debería contestar las dudas que tenemos

Ritsuka tan sólo asintió, empezando cada uno a pensar algo que pudiese servirles para descubrir su localización

-Veamos… ¿Seguro que no nos reconoces? ¿Al menos a esos tres?-señalando las direcciones donde estaban el espadachín, la historiadora y el inquieto capitán

La primera voz fue la de Usopp, ganándose miradas de enfado por otros tantos de sus compañeros, quienes no demostraban que en verdad también les agradaría saber la respuesta

-No, aquí no sabemos nada acerca de los piratas, tan sólo de el único, hasta ahora, que ha tocado ésta tierra; exceptuándolos a ustedes-comenzó, continuando antes de que alguien le preguntara-Primeramente, ésta isla se llama Vayu, y está localizado en un archipiélago llamado Julera, formado por tres mas y varios islotes de menor tamaño. Respondiendo a la pregunta del porque nadie viene y la razón por la que no sabemos nada del exterior, es ante el hecho de ser rodeados por un campo de energía enorme que abarca el perímetro del lugar. Por ello seguramente el log pose no lo detectaba y no se hallaba en ningún mapa. Para cualquier persona, éste sitio no existe

Eso contestaba bastantes dudas, aunque aún faltaba el detalle de las orejas y el gran parecido con Skipea. Sanji iba a abrir sus labios para formular uno de los cuestionamientos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por el imprudente capitán

-Oi, Ritsuka; ¿No sabes que pirata fue quién toco las costas de ésta isla?-la voz de Luffy sonaba emocionada y ansiosa. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de saber quien era; y de serlo,¡ estaría siguiendo sus mismos pasos!

-Creo que su nombre era Gold D. Roger…-sostuvo en un hilillo de voz, despejando su rostro de algunos cabellos rebeldes, mostrando la impresión en todas aquellas caras, sin excluir la alegría de una en especial. Según se sabía era un pirata legendario, inclusive llegó la noticia de su muerte en estas aguas y todos nos apenamos con la pérdida-bajó la voz, meneando su colita al observarlos a todos-cuando llegó, él salvó a estas islas de su inminente destrucción

-¿Y cómo llegaron? Si nadie podía entrar a éste lugar…-indagó la pelirroja, interesada como el resto en el relato

-Pues verás. Nadie puede penetrar a las islas porque están protegidas con barreras naturales: el ejemplo claro son los ciclones y torbellinos que tuvieron que enfrentar antes de llegar a aguas calmadas. Así mismo llegó, parece que lograron sobrevivir a los volcanes submarinos que residen como escudo en la isla de la tierra: Gaia; creo que se quedaron dormidos y al despertar encontraron tierra. Tan sólo sospecharon al ver que un niño que les acompañaba en la tripulación tenía orejas, los demás eran claros adultos

Zoro volvió con molestia sus ojos hacia Sanji y Nami. No dudaba que ellos dos habían perdido las orejas mutuamente, el rubio se la pasaba todo el tiempo llenándola de mimos y halagos; la observaba desde la escotilla cuando se asoleaba en sus efímeras ropas y solía usar frases de doble sentido…era un tremendo pervertido…y la chica no se salvaba de sus insultos

Pero no lograba descubrir el porque de su enfado, al fin del cabo no le debía importar esa clase de cosas, ¿Verdad? Si perdieron sus orejas o no, si ese maldito cocinero pervertido ya no las tenía…aunque también le parecía bastante extraño que Robin aún las poseyera…de ella había esperado encontrarse sin los esponjosos accesorios…

'Pero, a decir verdad, yo tampoco tengo la pinta y aquí me tiene…'-bajando las orejas en medio de la conversación, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien, riendo la pelinegra suavemente al ser la única que le veía acomplejarse consigo mismo

-Tal vez eso podría tener un poco de relación, ¿ne?-la voz de Chopper le sacó de su ensimismamiento, elevando su rostro y retirando la pose frustrada para volver a una mirada atenta e interesada-el que llegase y los salvara, tal vez el campo les dejó entrar para que ayudase a éste reino-sugirió el renito

-No lo creo-cortó fríamente el gatito, dejándolos en la expectación ante el cambio repentino de su personalidad-dudo que sea porque necesitemos ayuda. Tal vez tan sólo es una prueba de agallas, nada más

La actitud avivaba sus sospechas.

Parecía que ese reino la estaba pasando mal, pero el pequeño no tenía pensado aceptarlo frente a unos extraños para él, sin saber realmente si debía confiar en éstos a primer lugar

-Todo está bien en Julera, no necesitamos que se entrometan-su voz sonó firme, dándoles la espalda tras el arranque que le había dado, colocándose de espaldas y metiendo su cola entre las piernas antes de enroscarse en una, bajando sus orejas, delatándose contra su voluntad. Sin duda esas nuevas partes delataban los sentimientos sin quererlo

Luffy iba a decir algo, pero las manos de Robin salieron de sus mejillas tal como en Usopp y Chopper, sonriendo y haciendo gesto de silencio con un dedo en sus labios. No debían ser desconsiderados, preguntarle detalles al joven rey sería una imprudencia, ya les había contado más de lo que, era seguro, no debía decir a extraños

Posiblemente debían investigar al día siguiente, en el pueblo, con el pretexto de que conseguirían provisiones y materiales para las reparaciones de Merry, no era una mentira, pero tampoco la verdad completa

-Sólo una pregunta mas-extrañados del tono no tan brusco, todos se volvieron a Zoro, quien parecía esforzarse por ser atento ante el estado del menor-¿la responderías?

Ritsuka se volvió a él con suavidad, mas tranquilo y respondiendo con un cabeceo, lo suficiente para el espadachín, quien se inclinó un poco hacia delante, apoyando los codos en sus propias rodillas

-Éste sitio se llama Vayu, ¿verdad?-el rey asintió con ligereza-¿tiene alguna relación con la ciudad de las nubes?

La expresión extrañada y sorprendida demostraba que si conocía el sitio, extrañando a los bucaneros y colocando toda su atención en la que sería la respuesta

-¿La conocen?... ¿Ustedes saben acerca de Skipea?

-Ya fuimos ahí-contestó Robin con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa espléndida sobre sus rojos labios-un lugar bastante interesante, el descubrir la historia escondida tras el velo de mentiras, ver con nuestros ojos la ciudad de oro y escuchar la bella campana dorada

-Entonces fueron ustedes quienes la sonaron de nuevo…-se mostraba mas tranquilo, sin embargo eso terminaba de confirmar sus sospechas-si, conocemos Skipea, varios objetos de Vayu, la ciudad del viento fueron aportadas de los ángeles de la isla Angelical. Nos habían contado que unos valientes héroes acabaron con Enel y trajeron la paz a su pueblo; además que eran tan buenos que no aceptaron el regalo de la columna de oro que les tenían preparada

La aclaración les dejó con la quijada en el asfalto. ¡¿¡¿¡¿Un pilar de oro macizo?!?!?! ¡¡Nadie les había comentado eso!! ¿¿Cuándo??

Robin fue la única que sonrió a sus anchas, recordando como pensaron que iban a ser atacados con un cañón, siendo ésta la columna envuelta en sábanas. Algo bastante cómico, tanto como pensar como es que se lo habrían llevado, pues dudaba que la pobre Merry soportase

Éste se mostró desentendido, tanto por los piratas como por la joven, ladeando la cabeza levantarse de hombros restándole interés, estirándose un poco para poder olvidar las desgracias que estaban azotando al archipiélago…necesitaban ayuda pero…lo mejor era dejarles huir y no involucrarlos en una guerra que no les correspondía…

-Bien, como esa fue la última pregunta…-aclaró, esperando unos segundos para continuar, asegurándose llamar la atención de todos-lo mejor es que los guíe a sus respectivas alcobas. Podrán descansar ahí, para poder reabastecerse mañana y partir a donde su log pose les indique lo más pronto posible

Sin esperar opiniones los rodeó caminando con paso acelerado a las puertas, tomándola con ambas manitas y abriéndolas de par en par, dejando a sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente y obligándole a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y un mar de sensaciones que trataba de poner en orden en su corazón, tal como los pensamientos en mente

No fueron los únicos impresionados, pues de aquellas dos personas, un peculiar sombrero tejano resaltaba con gafas en éste, mostrando su típica sonrisa despreocupada al tomar el filo con naturalidad, manteniendo su otra mano en la bolsa, complacido ante el sonrojo y la felicidad que leía en los ojos negros del capitán de los piratas del sombrero de paja

-Soubi…-susurró Ritsuka mientras se mantenía estático, observando el humo brotando de los labios del hombre rubio frente a sus ojos, luciendo éste una sonrisa enigmática, tan sólo clavada en el menor, ignorando la presencia de algun otro ser, olvidándose inclusive de quien le iba acompañando

-Tanto tiempo, Ritsuka…

-¡¡¡ACE!!!-exclamó el escandaloso chico mientras pegaba de salto alegremente en su lugar, levantando el otro su mano para saludarle, sin dignarse a moverse tan sólo un poco, dibujando en sus labios una extraña mueca que le demostraba complacido ante aquellas orejitas sobresaliendo de la cabellera de su hermano

'Sigue tal como lo dejé…'-pensó para sí mismo, antes de volverse a su acompañante, quien escudriñaba con cierto gozo los ojos sorprendidos del muchacho-'je…así que a él es quien buscabas, Sou-chan…'

Continuará…


	4. Surprises

---------------------------------

FEARLESS

--------------------------------

Cap. 4. SURPRISE

-¡¡ACE!!-exclamó el joven capitán mientras se apartaba del resto de sus compañeros, entre gritos y tropezones corría con dirección a su hermano.

Éste mismo le tenía los brazos abiertos, recibiendo al pesado chico con alegría, comenzando a revolverle la cabellera tras retirarle el sombrero de paja, cada uno con sus brazos rodeando al otro por los hombros, lanzando carcajadas sin razón aparente; al menos para el pequeño felino que seguía inmóvil frente al rubio recién llegado.

-¿Qué hay, Luffy? Tanto tiempo sin verte, mi revoltoso hermanito-dándole un coscorrón en la coronilla, rodeándole el cuello con su brazo mas el menor ni siquiera intentaba escapar, más bien dejó ambas manos en el brazo que le tenía preso, no dejando de reír abiertamente.

-Lo mismo digo, Ace. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que conocías éstas islas-mencionó inocentemente, moviendo su colita con bastantes ánimos, manteniendo las curiosas orejitas en alto ante de arrebatarle su preciada pertenencia al mayor para colocarla de nuevo en su cabeza.

Le miraba con exceso de curiosidad, esperando su respuesta; mas lo vió soltarse por completo, con la cabeza colgando tanto como sus brazos, dibujando nuevamente una expresión de alegría en su boca, dejando a sus manos sujetarse las caderas, llegando a su altura y dándose vuelta a sus amigos y presentes, palmeándole la espalda y haciéndole caer XD.

-Parece que se ha quedado dormido-dijo sin mas, cual si fuese el suceso más común sobre la faz de la tierra; mas ningún otro compartía sus ideas, pues todos terminaron en el piso o con una gota de sudor resbalando desde sus sienes, golpeándose la cabeza o tan sólo suspirando; pocos de ellos acompañaron aquella sonrisa ante la gracia que les provocaba, carcajeándose los dos niños mientras se sostenían del vientre, burlándose claramente del hermano del supuesto capitán pirata.

-No se quien de lo dos es más insoportable: si Luffy o su hermano mayor...-murmuró el pelinegro mientras se golpeaba ligeramente la frente, observando aquel espectáculo

-¿Es tu hermano, Luffy?-la voz del pequeño rey captó la atención del capitán, quien se volvió a él mientras se acomodaba el sombrero, asintiendo energéticamente

-¡¡¡HAI!!! Él es mi hermano mayor, Portgas D. Ace-afirmó con orgullo, golpeando su pecho con el puño y la cabeza en alto-es parte de la tripulación de Barba Blanca, un pirata muy fuerte ¡¡pero no se compara a mí!! ¡¡Porque yo seré el rey de todos!!

-¿¿Rey de piratas?? ¿¿Qué clase de aspiración es esa...??-el oji morado estaba incrédulo, con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados, torciendo sus finos labios en una legible mueca, antes de que la persona que menos esperaba le contestase sus cuestionamientos

-Un sueño bastante importante, he de supone yo-un tono sutil, apacible y con cierto cariño impregnado salió del rubio de larga cabellera, volviéndose a todos los piratas que parecían ponerse la mayor parte en guardia, más él no movió un solo músculo, tan sólo amplió su gesto-es al mismo que Gold Roger aspiraba cuando pasó por Grand Line. Fue considerado como el mejor, supongo que éste chico quiere seguir su ejemplo; quien sabe, tal vez superarlo

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡Tal vez, no!!-Aseguró Luffy orgullosamente-yo se que seré el mejor de los piratas, ¡¡incluso mucho mejor que el mismísimo Rey actual!!

-Eres demasiado escandaloso, no lo crees ¿Luffy?-cuestionó Ace mientras volvía a despertarse, enderezándose con las manos introducidas en su pantalón, largando un bostezo que dejó sin duda sorprendidos al resto.

-¿Y tú cuando te despertaste?-cuestionó Zoro con su común tic en el ojo, cruzado de brazos y con una venita saltando; podía ser un gran pirata, pero también era tan extraño o tal vez mas que su mismo hermano pequeño.

-¡¡Ahhhh!! Si yo siempre he estado despierto-aseguró el pelinegro con amplia sonrisa, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cadera, rodeando al menor con la cicatriz debajo de su ojo por los hombros, imitándole éste mismo antes de comenzar a reír ambos estruendosamente, dejando a los de aquel reino bastante extrañados y a la tripulación del sombrero de paja largando un suspiro de pesadez; de todas maneras, no habían logrado descubrir que era exactamente lo que su capitán pensaba y dudaban que pudiesen descubrir algún tipo de sentido común en él.

-Se nota que son hermanos-celebró el pequeño renito sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con Ussop asintiendo constantemente de brazos cruzados y dejando al resto en silencio, en especial al confundido y pequeño rey, al cual le empezaba a pegar un terrible dolor de cabeza por la confusión.

-Para nuestra desgracia...-complementó la pelirroja antes de largar un suspiro, posiblemente de fastidio o cansancio, aunque no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se asomase por sus labios al ver la relación entre ambos piratas pelinegros, volviéndose al resto de la tripulación con una mano en la cintura-Bueno, lo mejor es que nos marchemos a las habitaciones en las cuales el Rey, Ritsuka-kun, nos ha dejado hospedarnos por hoy.

El pequeño rey pareció regresar su conciencia al mundo material y parpadear un par de ocasiones antes de siquiera asimilar las palabras brotadas de los labios de la navegante, recordando sus propios labios moviéndose a favor de aquello, por lo que tan sólo atinó a asentir despistado, desviando la mirada a un costado suyo, con su colita meneándose constantemente ante el nerviosismo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con aquel hombre de cabellera rubia cuyos ojos estaban penetrándole meticulosamente, haciéndole bajar sus orejitas y volver a su trono.

A pesar de eso, dicho hombre seguía observándole con un gesto de satisfacción, volviéndose a quien fue su acompañante toda la travesía y cruzar miradas por algunos momentos, en los que ninguno de los presentes sabía que clase de conversación silenciosa sostenían el uno con el otro, despertando principalmente la curiosidad de un gatito negro con sombrero de paja.

-Nos veremos en otra situación, Ace-se despidió con una reverencia que el pelinegro correspondió con una mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y la otra palpando el filo de su sombrero, sin apartar aquellas facciones que denotaban complicidad en ambos hombres.

-Lo mismo digo, Soubi. Con su permiso...-sin más, fue el primero en evacuar, seguido por tres seres de cinco que habían guiado a los tripulantes del Merry y culminando con los aludidos, guardándose sus dudas para momentos mas privados, donde pudiesen cuestionar a Portgas acerca de su presencia en un lugar como aquel.

Tras ello, el último en evacuar fue Zoro.

Volvió sus orbes azabaches al chico que se había quedado de espaldas al recién llegado, con sus orejas bajas y la colita moviendo tan sólo la punta, estremeciéndose al punto en que sus propios ojos podían captar aquellos movimientos pese a la distancia, optando por darles el espacio necesario para conversar de asuntos que a ellos no les concernían.

-Me temo que aquí nos separamos-la voz de la chica pelinegra picó su curiosidad, volviendo sus ojos a ésta, la cual le tomaba de la mano al muchacho de ojos eléctricos y reconfortantes, ambos sonriéndoles cual si se tomasen las confianzas que un conocido de vario tiempo podía tener-No es nuestra tarea el llevarlos a sus cuartos

-Fue un placer conocerlos-Nanaya alzó la mirada tras hacer ambos hecho una reverencia, caminando hacia el pasillo derecho, oscuro ante la falta de antorchas y el anochecer que se avecinaba, cargando el ambiente de una extraña tensión

-¡¡BYE BYE!!!-despide el pequeño renito mientras movía su pequeñita pezuña de un lado a otro, estando la restante alrededor de su boca para que le escuche como cual altavoz

-¡¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!! ¡No olviden al capitán Ussop!-

-¡¿Quién dijo que tu eres el capitán XD?!-volvió a reclamar Luffy mientras correteaba a Ussop, más sin olvidarse de despedir a sus nuevos amigos, regalándoles una sonrisa que prometía verlos pronto

-Parece que ya se fueron-susurró Robin mientras jugueteaba un poco con la punta de su sombrero, distinguiendo como ambas entes se perdían en la lejanía de aquel lugar

-Y nosotros seguimos aquí-replicó Nami con un suspiro, aunque no tenía el suficiente valor para repelar u oponerse, de todas maneras ella era invitada en aquel palacio, y el pequeño rey les prometía darles refugio, comida y vestido, lo menos que podía hacer era comportarse a la altura

-¿¿Y si buscamos a alguien que nos guie??-sugirió Ace mientras se arrimaba a donde el resto, dejando todos a un lado la pequeña niña de cabellera rosada que cargaba con ella un portapapeles.

-Supongo que eso no será necesario-comunicó llamando la atención de todos la voz de cierto rubio que usaba un tono meloso y cariñoso en su timbre-tenemos a la joven Yuiko-chan, ¿no creen?

Sonrió antes de volverse a la pequeña, quien al sentir todas aquellas miradas analizándola comenzó a asentir con un ritmo bastante nervioso y rápido, sacando unas cuantas interrogantes de algunos miembros y otras sonrisas enternecidas del resto.

-Si-Síganme...-alentó nerviosa, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por intentar mantenerse firme, comenzando su andar por uno de aquellos pasillos que llevaba al ala donde dicho grupo se estaría hospedando los próximos días.

Todos y cada uno de ellos la siguió sin rechistar: los primeros, como de costumbre, eran Luffy, Chopper y Ussop, con una pequeña variación ya que Ace se agregaba a dicho escuadrón; siguiéndolos estuvieron Nami, Sanji y Robin, con el segundo ya fuese coqueteando o simplemente conversando con sus chicas, sacando una que otra risa de la morena quien disfrutaba de tan amenas conversaciones y entretenida compañía; para culminar con el terco y malhumorado de Zoro, quien tan sólo refunfuñaba y fruncía el ceño inconforme ante la visión que se presentaba frente a él.

Era demasiado molesto tener que soportar a ese cocinero pervertido ya a diario como, para rematar, estar caminando delante de él a cada instante mientras que coqueteaba como usualmente lo hacía con las muchachas.

Si, sabía que era una costumbre y maña ajena, pero la sangre le hervía y le hacía rabiar cada que parecía actuar como el perro faldero de Nami, tenía consideración por Robin, al menos ella no colaboraba para quitarle la poca dignidad que tenía aquel remedo de Don Juan.

Además...no podía ignorar el detalle de observar los sitios donde su cola y orejas debieron haber aparecido, tanto en él como la bruja tacaña pelirroja que iba delante suyo, tratando de ignorarlo o, sencillamente, siguiéndole el juego para esperar que se callara, o al menos eso es lo que quiere dar a parecer...el que ambos estén sin aquellos accesorios le hace bastante sospechoso.

'Pese a que no sea necesario que hayan hecho esas cosas entre los dos, ¿verdad?'

Ese era su pregunta...aunque no lo dudaba, como uno siempre le rondaba a la otra como mosca, probable y en algún momento del viaje haya logrado su objetivo; tal vez cuando se separaban al llegar a tierra, en la vigilancia del rubio ó cuando nadie les ponía la debida atención.

-No veo ni siquiera el porqué debo preocuparme por eso...-susurró en voz alta para sí mismo, dejando que un suspiro huyera de entre sus labios y bajaba instintivamente las orejas por el cansancio mental acarreado al pensar tantas posibilidades, de las cuales no estaba seguro de ninguna. Puras especulaciones de su mente ociosa, de todas maneras-No soy quien para criticarles, a mi poco me importa lo que esa arpía y el cocine rucho hagan o dejen de hacer.

Ó, al menos era de lo que intentaba convencerse así mismo. Últimamente el rostro de Sanji había estado apareciendo en sus pensamientos constantemente, tal vez era la falta de personas que se atravesasen en su vista, de contrincantes o interacción social; el exceso de entrenamiento, la falta de que hacer...podían ser varias opciones, aunque siempre que intentaba convencerse de alguna, resultaba inútil...como si refutase la sola posibilidad.

Meneó su cola de un lado a otro, observando a los costados para poder apreciar el acompasado movimiento de ésta. Parecía un chiste el verse con objetos tan peculiares que resultasen naturales en sí. Podía comprobarlo al jalarse cualquiera de éstos, sus nervios accedían ante las sensaciones de dolor o gozo, dependiendo de la acción...aunque prefería mantener algunas cosas escondidas en secreto; de todas maneras, nadie tenía porque enterarse de las situaciones bochornosas que podía padecer su trabajado cuerpo.

-Estoy pensando demasiado en eso...-se repitió a sí mismo mientras tomaba con una de sus manos la esponjosa cola verde, observando como la misma punta se movía por inercia, alimentando su curiosidad, queriendo saber como de un momento a otro era una persona común y corriente y ahora era una rara variación de felino...

-Cualquier cosa es demasiado pensamiento para ti, ¿No crees, marimo imbécil?

Aquella voz sacó de sus razonamientos momentáneos al espadachín, quien se giró sorprendido al rubio, comenzando a toser puesto que el humo de tabaco había dado de lleno en su cara, enfureciéndole más de lo que ya estaba con el último comentario.

-Eso debería decirlo yo, cocine rucho de mierda-replicó mientras saltaba una vena de su sien, amenazando ambos con comenzar otro combate campal, de no ser porque les estaban perdiendo el rastro al resto de sus compañeros.

Ambos apresuraron el paso entre discusiones y comentarios que no tenían algún sentido aparente, alcanzando al resto que se habían detenido a esperarlos frente a una enorme puerta de cedro decorada meticulosamente con la forma de una mariposa distribuida en cada uno de los sectores del rudimentario mural.

En cada una de las cuatro alas, parecían estar dibujados el símbolo del viento, la tierra, el fuego y el agua; situándose al centro un pequeño islote que conectaba todas y cada una de ellas, dibujando una luna en cuarto creciente con varios pilares rodeándole.

Dicho mural plasmado en madera levantó el interés de los piratas, en especial de la joven arqueóloga, la cual se aventuró a observar a su guía, quien acariciaba el picaporte de oro distraídamente, sonriendo mientras centraba toda su atención en el sector que tenía el signo del viento, uniendo cabos sueltos para sí misma. Posiblemente luego logre investigar acerca de aquel interesante cuadro.

-Eh... ¿Yuiko-chan?-

La voz de Chopper sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, volviéndose a ellos enteramente sonrojada, apenada por haber estado absorta en su mundo y dejándolos a un lado, colocando una mano en su nuca y ejerciendo mil y un reverencias a modo de conseguir el perdón de todos.

-Lo... ¡Lo lamento!-exclamó ocultando sus orbes cerúleas bajo la piel de los párpados-en serio, lo siento tanto, parece que me dejé llevar.

-¿Te gusta ésta obra de arte?-Robin posó sus dedos delgados y finos sobre el hombro de la damita, quien alzó sus orejitas y movía su cola emocionada, asintiendo cual pequeña niña mientras sus ojos se iluminaban aniñadamente.

-¡¡SI!! ¡¡La adoro!!

Por un momento pensó en decirles la razón por la cual adoraba dichos grabados, pero supuso que su querido Rey no había mencionado nada acerca del reino y el continente por alguna causa específica.

Se tragó sus palabras y les volvió a dar la espalda, sosteniendo la tablilla con pergaminos bajo el brazo y dejando ambas manos en las manijas doradas, girándolas y escuchándose claramente el rechinido de los metales al ser abiertas las puertas, dándoles paso a una sección iluminada por mas antorchas, ramificando el pasillo en varios caminos custodiadas por varias entradas.

-Cada una de éstas puertas lleva a una habitación-explicó antes de volverse a sus invitados, quienes le escuchaban con atención-la primera de mi derecha es para las señoritas Nami y Robin; la continua-mostrando otro camino más, pues la alfombra seguía a través de ésta, a comparación de con los cuartos, en los cuales era inexistente antes de llegar a la madera-es un pasillo que lleva al jardín trasero o a la biblioteca. Los diferenciarán fácilmente, cada arco de pasillo tiene los indicios del sitio al cual se encaminan.

Menuda información fue agradecida por la morena con un asentimiento, colocando sus delicados dedos en el filo del sombrero que aún llevaba en su cabeza, ocultando las felpudas orejitas oscuras. Pero no sólo ella parecía contenta por la noticia, unos ojos azabaches también relucían de interés.

-A mi izquierda se haya la habitación para Luffy-san y Ace-san-ambos hermanos celebraron palmeando la mano del otro, más tan sólo el capitán daba de brincos alegremente, enrollándose literalmente hablando a su compañero de cuarto; quién, en vez de enfadarse, quedó inmutable, acompañando las carcajadas con sus risas. Sucesos inentendibles para el resto de las personas normales, RELATIVAMENTE hablando-la siguiente pertenece a Chopper-chan y Ussop-Ambos se miraron mutuamente, tan sólo mostrando su conformidad con una pequeña sonrisa pelando los dientes, cruzando sus ojos con los primeramente nombrados, tornando sus sonrisas a unas que reflejaban las travesuras que planeaban-Y...

-¿No me digas que tengo que...?-mas antes de terminar su queja, Zoro fue interrumpido por la afirmación de la niña, quedando tanto él como el cocinero realmente inconformes.

-Si, Zoro-san. Usted comparte la habitación con el joven Sanji...

Aquel nombre lo murmuró algo ruborizada, pues el rubio no dejaba de ser atento y coqueto con ella, absorta de que dicho comportamiento lo tomaba con cualquier muchacha bonita que se cruzase bajo sus perversos ojos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...-Sanji estaba tan ó más inconforme que su compañero, volviéndose a éste quien imitó la acción por mera inercia.

Una vena saltó de la frente de cada uno de ellos, pelando los dientes y preparándose para un combate campal; hasta el segundo que fueron pateados contra la puerta de la habitación que compartirían, quedando estampados y resbalando sus cuerpos por ella hasta que los traseros permanecían en alto y las mejillas aplastadas contra el frío suelo.

-Si van a discutir, háganlo en su residencia-replicó Nami tras sacudirse sus prendas, teniendo de fondo a la morena riendo divertida y los dos miedosos ocultos a espaldas de los hermanos D.-si me fastidian en algún momento...-afilando sus ojos y siendo rodeada por un mortífera que hizo temblar a todos menos a Robin-desearán no haber nacido...¿Me entienden?

-¡¡¡HAI!!!-asintieron no sólo Zoro y Sanji. Ussop, Chopper, Luffy, Ace y Yuiko los acompañaron temblando de pies a cabeza, entrando cada uno a sus respectivas guaridas.

La pequeña, al ver que las puertas se le cerraban se angustió, regresando a su memoria que ella no descansaría por aquel sector, huyendo ante la puerta principal sin dejar rastro alguno mas que su polvo, mostrando a la oji castaña con una mirada por demás complacida y sus manos tomándole las caderas.

-Bien, ¡Eso fue fácil!-exclamó antes de sacudir sus manos y mirar a la arqueóloga-vamos al cuarto. Ya quiero probar la mullida cama y darme un baño exquisito con aromas y aceites relajantes.

-Por el momento, yo difiero en tan agradables planes, señorita Navegante-murmuró ésta dándole la espalda mientras que el movimiento de la gabardina afelpada y lila se perdía por el pasillo anteriormente nombrado-iré a explorar un poco la zona; especialmente la biblioteca. Volveré en unas cuantas horas.

-Hn...bueno-murmuró ella mientras se levantaba de hombros y abrió la puerta del cuarto, ingresando en éste-te dejo a ti la tarea de investigar, Robin-hablando para sí misma, sabiendo de antemano que aquella era la intención de la doncella pelinegra-aún tengo curiosidad por saber en que clase de lugar hemos caído...

-----------------

Sus respiraciones agitadas eran el único sonido que lograba escucharse en aquella vacía habitación, recostados sobre la puerta y sosteniéndola cual si cuidasen que un monstruo no se atreviese a poner siquiera un paso dentro de la estancia.

El primero en calmarse fue Sanji, algo extraño pues solían invertirse los papeles en dicha tarea.

Se volvió a su acompañante, quien había cerrado sus ojos, introduciendo y evacuando el oxígeno de sus pulmones en un ritmo tranquilizador y suave, resbalando diminutas gotitas de sudor frío por su morena piel, perdiéndose camino al cuello y desvaneciéndose definitivamente al tener contacto directo con la prenda blanca.

Las orejitas peludas alertas, como la colita verde, estaban levantadas y estáticas, mostrando que el susto aún prevalecía...pudo darse cuenta que estaba mas aliviado cuando sus mismos accesorios volvieron a un estado normal, confirmándolo con la aparición de los azabaches a ritmo pausado, habiendo dejando de lado todas sus defensas.

Una sonrisa imperceptible e involuntaria se apoderó de él por escasos hasta caer en cuenta de sus propias reacciones, dándose una cachetada haciendo un intento para despertarse del sopor en el cual se había visto sumido.

¿Qué fue todo aquello? Había repasado todos y cada uno de loa movimientos ejecutados por el cabello de pasto. Eso no era normal...¡¡en lo absoluto!! Debía haber una explicación lógica. Posiblemente el cansancio y los sucesos repentinos a manera consecutiva le estaban atrofiando el cerebro.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Zoro parecía algo extrañado, aún mas cuando el ojo azabache, libre de las hebras rubias, lo examinó con incredulidad antes de gritar y jalarse los cabellos sumido en la desesperación.

-¡¡¡AGH!!! ¡¡¡ESTOY CAYENDO EN LA LOCURA!!!-exclamó para sí mismo antes de dejarse caer boca abajo en la cama, royendo la almohada con furia bajo la mirada expectante del mayor.

-Concuerdo contigo...-musitó frunciendo el seño repasando el lugar con la mirada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero era capaz de percibir el espacio amplio y elegante que los rodeaba: una alfombra color azul índigo con múltiples detalles en dorado o plateado; cortinas del mismo color, aunque con una variante de tono, cubrían los ventanales amplios, poseedores de una diminuta terraza. Un tocador con espejo, donde varios objetos como cepillos, pañuelos y demás estaban acomodados para el uso de los visitantes; además de dos muebles de noche a los costados de...de la...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Su voz sonó tan incrédula que Sanji no pudo pasarlo por alto, tomando asiento sobre la superficie acolchonada y centrando su atención en el peli verde; quien no dejaba de señalar en su dirección, aumentando la interrogante en su mente.

-¿Y ahora qué...? ¿Es que hay otra desgracia de la que no esté enterada?-

-Estás acostada sobre él, imbécil...-revolviéndose los cabellos al momento que su cola se estiraba y las orejas se erectaban, avivando el mismo sentimiento Sanji-Mira a tus costados y dime si vez otra cama...

Dudoso y temeroso de la respuesta, tragó con fuerza y viró los ojos primeramente a su diestra para volverse posteriormente a la zurda, tragando dificultosamente y enfrentando su mirada con la profunda y asustada del espadachín, tapándose la boca respectivamente para ahogar otro grito que amenazaba con escapar de sus gargantas en tonos desgarradores.

No podía ser...no tan sólo les tocaba compartir la habitación; también tenían la mala fortuna de acomodarse en una misma cama.

CONTINUARÁ...

-----------------------------------------


	5. Timeless

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FEARLESS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cap. 5. Timeless

-Esto no puede estar pasándome…-musitó el rubio mientras que sacaba un nuevo cigarro de la cajetilla y lo llevaba a sus labios, con las piernas cruzadas y sentado sobre la cama, recargando su espalda en 'algo' mientras que comenzaba a buscar su encendedor-¿Podrías dejar de mover tu cola?... Me estoy desesperando.

Aquel tono sonó molesto, más el peli verde tampoco estaba del mejor humor que pudiese decirse, por lo que volvió el rabillo de su ojo a la diestra, cruzándose con aquel ojo descubierto que poseía el mismo hastío que él.

-Pues lástima por ti, es un acto de reflejo y-extendiendo su sonrisa cínica-yo no puedo detenerlo.

-¿Es qué quieres pelea, Marimo de Mierda…?-repeló desenvolviendo sus piernas de la antigua posición tomada, terminando de encender su cigarro, que casi culmina con la primera bocanada

-Por mí, encantado-buscando sus katanas en su cintura; pero, tras tantear alterado más de una ocasión, cayó en la conclusión de que no estaban-¡¿Dónde…?!-No podía…no recordaba habérselas quitado. ¡¡¡Wadou Ichimonji!!!

Se levantó de golpe comenzando a rastrear por cada sitio en el que estuvo sus amadas espadas, pero parecía no encontrarlas por ningún sitio; Sanji lo observó estupefacto antes de fruncir su ceño, pues no comprendía como es que le tenía tanta estima a un montón de metal. Tenía en cuenta que una de ellas le perteneció alguna vez a una hermosa dama, pero ¿era ésta tan importante como para perder su cordura, porte e imagen brusca sólo por no tenerla a su lado…?

Sentía un extraño y profundo coraje, mas al caer en cuenta de ello, él mismo se sorprendió.

'Tal vez es por ver que desperdicia una vida por cuidar esas cosas…' se repetía mentalmente hasta convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Rodó su ojo hacia la derecha, apretando las sábanas debajo de sus manos por no encontrar alguna excusa creíble ante aquel enfado, cayendo en cuenta que las tres Katanas del espadachín yacían recostadas sobre el mueble de noche para que no se desplomasen sobre la alfombra.

Por ello, extendió sus manos para atraparlas, sintiendo lo pesadas que eran y dejando en su mente la incógnita de cómo podía cargar con ello todos los días atado en su cadera, encarando el cuerpo moreno que se desplazaba desesperado de un rincón a otro, dándole la espalda, sonriendo por lo gracioso que era ver al temido espadachín con una atractiva y felpuda colita brotando de alguna parte de su cuer…po…

La imaginación que tenía era demasiado extensa, además de la curiosidad que sentía al tratar de saber exactamente de donde rayos salía aquel accesorio; de las orejas no había mayor problema, se perdían entre la cabellera verdosa, pero su cola…no parecía salir de alguna parte de su trasero, posiblemente estaba un poco mas arriba. Ó…bien podía…

-¡HEY¡Sirve de algo y ayúdame a buscar mis Katanas!-El silencio y los mismos pensamientos de Sanji fueron interrumpidos por la atronadora voz de Zoro, quien no se molestaba siquiera en volverse a su compañero de cuarto, empeñado en darle la espalda, haciéndole sentir ofendido.

De la nada, un sonido seco y sonoro retumbó por toda la habitación, causado ante el impacto entre el zapato del cocinero y el cráneo del espadachín, avivando la furia del segundo tras haber bajado sus orejas en signo de debilidad. Tomó ventaja de su cola, enrollando ésta en la otra pierna de Sanji, jalando y obligándole a trastabillar por perder el equilibrio, dándole tiempo para volverse a él y encararle directamente, encontrándose con una molesta pero victoriosa mirada de su parte.

-Al fin volteas, cabeza de pasto-le tendió las katanas con una de sus manos tomándose de la cadera, ocultando su globo ocular debajo del párpado, mostrándole a su compañero la pose indignada-Toma, las dejaste cerca de la cama.

Ahora Zoro no sabía que contestar exactamente.

Posiblemente Sanji tenía razones por haberse enfadado: le golpeó aún habiendo encontrado sus espadas y, además…Sonrió para sí mismo, extendiendo su mano y atrapando con ésta las armas, mostrando una facilidad que hizo torcer los labios al cocinero, posiblemente porque a él le costaba cargarlas con ambas manos.

Las ató a su cintura prometiendo para sí mismo el no volver a ser descuidado con ellas, girándose a su compañero y volviendo a embozar aquella sonrisa de superioridad que dejó inconforme e ignorante al rubio.

-¿Qué?-dijo desafiante, exigiéndole que le diese una explicación de porque lo observaba tan penetrantemente.

-No sabía que te enojaras porque no te pongo atención-

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron carmesí, por lo que una sonrisa triunfal se asomó de los labios del peli verde al lograr su objetivo.

-¡¡Si serás imbécil, Marimo!!

Un par de minutos mas tarde, la puerta se abría con cautela y lentitud, con cuatro figuras curiosas asomándose por la esquina, ya que habían tocado miles de veces y nadie parecía contestar a los llamados.

Tras la misma, el sonido de los sablazos y patadas que cortaban el aire y la tensión llegaron a los oídos del capitán y su hermano, el artillero y el pequeño renito, los cuales no dudaron en terminar de revelar lo que había en su interior, observando la batalla campal que se sostenía entre el espadachín y el cocinero, dejando la mayor parte del cuarto desordenado o al borde de dejarlo absolutamente destrozado.

El miedo recorrió la espalda de Chopper, quien se ocultó tras las piernas de Luffy junto con Ussop, permitiéndole a ambos peli negros observar todo con mayor atención.

La llama de batalla que habitaba en el impulsivo sombrero de paja se vio encendida y se habría unido a la lucha de no ser porque Ace lo jaló del cuello de la camisa, impidiéndole dejarse llevar por su espíritu de batalla; pero Luffy no muy contento frunció un poco el seño y bajó sus orejitas encaprichado, aumentando el esfuerzo de su hermano para no cumplir su capricho.

-¡¡Pero yo…!!

Estaba a punto de alegar, pero su voz murió antes de terminar de emanar por el símbolo de silencio que hizo el mayor, aceptando a pataletas y cruzando tanto sus brazos como piernas, pensando que tal vez sólo quería llevarse lo mejor del combate.

-Lamento interrumpir-Ace habló, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos les ponía la más mínima atención, rascando su corta cabellera azabache, ignorando las tres curiosas miradas que no dejaban de observarle curiosamente, esperando a ver su próximo movimiento. Lo más probable es que los atacara para que tanto el cocinero como el espadachín le escucharan.

-Yo me encargaré de ello, comandante-san

Los tres menores miembros de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja, aunándose a ellos uno de los comandantes de la tripulación de Barba Blanca, retiraron sus curiosos ojos de la escena para encarar a la hermosa mujer cuyos cabellos ébano intentaban cubrir las orbes azuladas celosamente, llevando una mano para colocar los mismos de vuelta a su sitio.

En tales momentos, las graciosas y gatunas orejas de Robin estaban a la vista de todos, mientras que la esponjosa cola, tal como la de Luffy, Zoro o Ussop se meneaba entretenida; dándoles a entender que, por la misteriosa y divertida mirada que la dama dirigía a sus compañeros, maquinaba algo en su mente.

-Espadachín-san, Cocinero-san-acercándose un poco, haciendo que, por reflejo, Sanji volviera su mirada enamorada a tan preciosa Venus-lamento si interrumpo su pelea, pero parece que Capitán-san desea decirles algo; y, encima-elevando ante todos el libro de pasta dura y rojiza que había pasado desapercibido-hay algo que todos necesitan saber.

El salón del trono había quedado desierto tras la partida de los invitados, dejando a dos entes perdidas entre el esplendor de las joyas y tocados decorando el ambiente.

Las antorchas mantenían los escasos indicios de luz en la estancia, apreciándose las sombras de la esbelta y joven figura del rey en turno.

Su vista no se atrevía a ser alzada. La melancolía y los recuerdos de una triste despedida acudían como bombas a su mente…al día en que su hermano lo había abandonado, mismo en que la vida pacífica y alegre que tenía comenzó a tornarse en la peor de sus pesadillas; y misma en la que pensó que nunca volvería a tener frente a sí a tan mentiroso, encantador y seductor hombre.

-¿En verdad tienes que marcharte, hermano?

Una pequeña criaturita de grandes y hermosos ojitos púrpura tiraba insistentemente de la camisa de la persona situada a su costado, misma que se inclinó hasta él para acariciarle la cabecita cariñosamente, sonriendo con deleite al ver que su hermanito bajaba las pequeñas orejitas, arrimándose cuanto pudo a los dedos cálidos y protectores, pues no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo tenía que transcurrir para volverlo a ver.

-Lo siento, Ritsuka-una voz varonil y calmada contestó ante el rostro triste que mostraba el niño-es mi deber como sucesor del rey, contraer matrimonio para mantener la paz y buenas relaciones comerciales entre Gaia y Vayu, lo sabes bien. Por ello mismo mi padre me comprometió hacía años. Es mi deber convertirme el rey de tales tierras, como tu destino regular la paz en nuestro hogar.

-¡Pero no quiero!-negó incesantemente, con sus orbes al borde de cristalinas lágrimas-¡Quiero que sigas aquí, hermano¡Tú y…!

Detuvo sus palabras para tomarlo de las ropas y asomarse curiosa y tiernamente por uno de sus costados, ruborizándose dulcemente al encontrar a un hombre de aproximadamente diecisiete o dieciocho años; cuyas hebras rubias rozaban los hombros de su dueño, carente de los accesorios que tanto él como su hermano aún llevaban encima; pozos azulados, fríos como el mismo clima invernal, amenazadoramente atractivos, y misteriosos, invitando a ser descubiertos por aquel que se atreviese a romper la barrera que había formulado por su propia persona; ataviado con elegantes vestiduras y reforzando su apariencia con gafas de fondo purpúreo y un cigarro sostenido entre sus labios.

Seimei mostró una sonrisa fraternal al ver que Ritsuka perdió su atención por él y la había dirigido completamente a Soubi, el guardaespaldas y fiel lacayo que le fue asignado en su nacimiento; tal y como algún desconocido ente le fue encomendado al niño.

-Veo que tampoco quieres que se vaya Soubi-kun¿Verdad?-Sabía lo apenado que se había tornado, pues optó tan sólo en bajar la cabeza y asentir-En verdad, lo siento, hermanito…-Se hincó frente suyo y estrujó con un abrazo al futuro y pequeño Rey de Vayu, no escapándosele los detalles de resistencia que intentaba ocultar-es mi deber y lo sabes.

-Si, lo se…

¿Qué más daba? Pese a intentar con toda su alma retenerlo, siempre tuvo presente que nada podía parar a Seimei, menos cuando se trataba de la paz y seguridad de los reinos.

-Entonces ahórrame la frustración y culpabilidad antes de irme. Regálale una última sonrisa a tu hermano mayor-Ritsuka, tan obediente como era, asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas con descuido y acatando la petición-¡ese es mi hermanito!

Le revolvió un poco la cabellera antes de ponerse de pie, pasando de largo a quien fuese su esclavo y perdiéndose la enorme puerta; pero el rubio aún seguía ahí…no se movió ni un céntimo, extraño considerando que jamás se separaba de su amo pese a que tratara de una orden.

-¿Soubi-san?-la tierna voz de Rit-chan parecía haber sido pasada por alto, pero era sólo su impresión propia.

De un momento a otro sintió como aquella atractiva y enigmática figura le sostenía en brazos cual si se tratara de un muñequito de trapo, acunándolo en su pecho, acelerándose el pulso del gatito.

Si bien, ya había hecho eso antes, lo tomó por sorpresa, pues el suceso no estaba contemplado en lo que consideraba normal.

Pero no fue nada a lo que le siguió.

De un segundo a otro sintió como su pequeño e infantil trasero de nueve escasos años de edad era apretado por la mano ajena, pero sin darle tiempo de si quiera reaccionar, ya que al entreabrir un poco sus labios, la boca de Soubi se vio dominándolo…tensando cada músculo de su cuerpecito, estático, incrédulo…

Tal como todo había comenzado, terminó; pues al recobrarse de la estupefacción en la que se hundió gracias a la serie de acciones que el mayor tuvo para con él, no había absolutamente nadie a su alrededor. Sólo le restaba el aroma de su hermano y el sabor de la nicotina en los labios, recuerdo mismo que le dejó Soubi, apoderándose de su mente a partir de entonces.

Por supuesto, jamás cruzó por sus ideas la posibilidad de encontrarlo nuevamente. Había perdido toda esperanza tras la noticia que comunicaba la muerte de Seimei y desaparición de su guardaespaldas…siempre creyó que lo asesinaron y no hallaban pruebas de ello; pero ahora su exhaustiva presencia volvía para abrumarlo y traer de lleno todo recuerdo del pasado a la actualidad.

Lo que le extrañaba eran las sonrisas, los cariños y coqueteos que podía distinguir a leguas…posiblemente era al verlo crecido; pero, a pesar de todo la diferencia de edades seguía siendo descomunal: Soubi ya era un veinteañero, maduro y apuesto mientras que él se encontraba a finales de su niñez, en flor de sus 12 añitos de edad.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ritsuka-El sirviente se dio lujo de romper el ambiente incómodo y callado que se había montado, clavando sus orbes en la nerviosa y trémula espaldita, llegando a ésta en cuestión de segundos, aumentando su sonrisa al verlo estremecerse por cada paso dado, envolviendo con un abrazo la estrecha figurita, sabiendo muy bien que aún causaba desvaríos en el minino que parecía guardarse los deseos de suspirar.

-¿Por qué haz venido, Soubi? Si tanto deseabas verme¿Por qué no acudiste a mí tras la muerte de Seimei? Yo…-ahogando sus palabras, pues la boca se le secó al ser volteado y enfrentar los seductores ojos que le impedían concentrarse-Yo…te…

-Á caso piensas decirme que me extrañaba¿Mi Rey?

-No…no iba a decir…tal…cosa…-y aunque lo fuese, su orgullo le impedía aceptar el detalle-Quiero que me digas si viste quien mató a Seimei.

-Me temo que no, amo…-Tomó una manita ajena, observando como le intentaba reprochar con la mirada, aunque la sorpresa no pasó desapercibida por la última palabra-Puedo asegurarle que no vi quién fue.

-¿Es qué no permaneciste a su lado como debías?-prefirió dejar a un lado aquel detalle, por ahora quería sólo centrarse en el amargo recuerdo que ocurrió hace casi dos años-

-Fue un ataque nocturno, no recuerdo nada-mintió, aunque sus palabras parecían verdades a oídos ingenuos del hermoso minino-Sólo recuerdo que el amo me confió su último deseo a mí.

-¿Su último deseo…?

-Pertenecerle a su hermoso hermano…-afilando sus ojos para sentir como aquel cuerpecito se sacudía-ser suyo…

-No… ¡NO PUEDE SER!-negó entre incrédulo y apenado, intentando soltarse, pero era incapaz. El guardaespaldas tenía una fuerza muy superior a la suya.

-La persona que comparte su destino no se ha presentado a sus ojos, Ritsuka-san…-entrelazando los finos y suaves deditos de la pequeña mano con la propia, elevándola a la altura de sus labios y lamiéndola, complacido de saber que la respiración de su rey se aceleraba y el cuerpo reaccionaba, tanto bajando las felpudas orejas como llevando toda la sangre del cuerpo a las mejillas-Él estaba preocupado…por eso, yo, BELOVED, de pertenezco ahora a…

-No lo digas…-pidió entre abochornado y dolido, escuchar su nombre real le hería… ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser destinado con tal palabra desde antes de su nacimiento?

-Como ordene, mi señor…-susurró llevando sus labios desde la muñeca hasta mas arriba, consiente de que la piel de Ritsuka se erizaba por cada roce-haré todo lo que usted me ordene de ahora en adelante.

-Detesto dar órdenes…-su voz apenas pendía de un hilo de voz, era comprensible pues nadie osaba en tocarlo sin pedírselo previamente; y ahora llegaba el rubio y no dejaba de llenarlo con cariños que, para un niño como él, eran desesperadamente sensuales

-Verás que te acostumbras, Ritsuka...

-Yo…Sou…Soubi…-temblando y bajando un poco mas sus orejitas, tratando de apartar su mano con tan pocos esfuerzos que pareciera seguir disfrutando las atenciones y besos ajenos, pero demasiado orgulloso para llegar a aceptarlo-Ace…-el nombre ajeno a ambos hizo que los labios del mayor se detuvieran, alzando su mirada para encarar tan angelical vista-¿Ace-san también tiene nombre…?

-Eso parece-afirmó sin soltarle-Tanto él como el resto de la curiosa tripulación que llegó a tu país tienen un destino ligado a nuestro mundo.

La mirada baja de Ritsuka llamó su atención, pues el menor parecía incapaz de aceptar siquiera la idea.

-Puede que sean tan poderosos como el legendario Rey de los Piratas, pero no quiero que sigan aquí…-la angustia adornaba aquellas orbes que se habían mostrado molestas cuando quiso decirles que no se metieran-ellos no pintan nada en ésta guerra...

¡¡¡ROBIN-CHWAN¡¡¡QUE HERMOSA, TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ!!!-Sanji detuvo de un segundo a otro la discusión que había comenzado con el espadachín, llegando con un remolino de corazones hasta la doncella que atinó a sonreírle con gracia y aprecio, mismo que desagradaban al peli verde, resignado a continuar su combate; pues, cuando una mujer se cruzaba en el campo de visión del cocinero pervertido, lo demás desaparecía.

Alzó la vista cuando Wadou Ichimonji regresó a su vaina, encontrando los felinos y místicos ojos de la arqueóloga fijos en él.

No entendía por que le observaba pero aquello lo molestaba bastante, sabía que no era la primera ni sería la última ocasión que lo hiciera; ¡pero le crispaba los nervios! Perdía el control cuando tenían aquel intercambio de ideas silenciosas que terminaba por no entender.

Era hermosa y, con toda la pesadez de su alma, debía aceptarlo; pero el que le aceptara como nakama y parte de su familia no significaba que tuviese confianza plenamente en ella…sospechaba que quedaban cosas que aún les ocultaba y no estaba seguro si al descubrirlo fuese algo bueno o malo...

Su sonrisa volvió a enfadarle, frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde los demás, pasando de largo a Robin y quedando a la altura de su capitán. Ahora ya no sabía que le molestaba más: si ver a la morena con aquellas sonrisas y miradas misteriosas ó soportar los panchos que Sanji montaba cada vez que veía a las muchachas.

-¿Qué pasa que todos vinieron a molestar?-cuestionó irritado, bajando la vista antes de sentir los brazos de goma de Luffy envolverle el torso, saltando nuevamente una vena de su sien. No estaba de humor para los juegos del pequeño.

-¡Queríamos jugar!-contestó el capitán simple, sencilla y alegremente a su primer oficial-Y pensamos que tu y Sanji también querrían divertirse un rato

-Ya vez que nos entretuvimos mucho sin la interrupción de la arpía cerca-señalando el interior, siendo amenazado con una patada retenida ante las manos extras que surgieron para detenerlo, cortesía de la morena.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar así a Nami-san!-expresó encolerizado, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de respuesta

-¿Y que si lo hago?

-¡Entonces te arrepentirás cuando tengas tu asqueroso rostro deforme por las patadas que te daré!

-Eso quiero verlo

-Creo que ésta vez seré yo quien deba intervenir entre ustedes dos-tanto el cocinero como el espadachín y el mismo capitán se sorprendieron al ver como era Ace quien se colocaba entre ambos, sonriéndoles ampliamente y resaltando las curiosas pecas que había en sus mejillas tras alzar un poco el filo de su sombrero-Supongo que es algo de interés común, así que…

-Hmpf…-la respuesta de Zoro fue corta e indiferente, dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación como esperando que los demás le siguiera.

No tardaron mucho en hacerlo; debían estar todos según Robin y Ace, así que tenían que reunirse con la navegante para comenzar la discusión, misma que afloraba la curiosidad del resto de los miembros de la tripulación.

Nami estaba concentrada en algunos mapas que había traído consigo del barco, además de otros más que halló arrumbados en una esquina, polvorientos y viejos; los habría pasado por alto sino analizara todo con detalle. Ahora podía entender que era el grabado que encontraron en la puerta principal antes de llegar a la estancia: era un mapa de aquel lugar…unas islas que, según el resto de los mapas mundiales, no existían…

Los constantes toques en su puerta le llamaron la atención, observando ésta misma de reojo sólo para regresar la vista a los papeles viejos y gastados.

-Pase-exclamó desde s sitio, intentando interpretar lo que los mapas tenían inscrito en ellos.

Segundos más tarde, el sonido del picaporte crujir y las suelas rebotar sobre la madera avisaba la presencia de los otros siete, mirándolos con el seño fruncido y una mano sobre la cadera.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieren¿Qué no ven que estoy ocupada?

-Eso es un lindo recibimiento…-repeló el felino de cabellera verdosa, callando antes de que la mujer se atreviera a jalarle nuevamente su pobre cola-"¡Demonios…! Al fin del cabo termino obedeciéndola…"

¡¡Nami –swan!!-exclamó el rubio acudiendo como remolino junto a la pelirroja, tomándole las manos animosamente con sus típicos ojos de corazón-Robin-chwan dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros en conjunto, así que por ello hemos venido a por ti

-¿Robin?-la miró interrogante, recibiendo una sonrisa cándida y dulce de la morena, quien se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento, esperando a que el resto se arremolinase a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Robin?-cuestionó el joven de larga nariz-¿Por qué necesitas que estemos todos?

El renito asintió ante la pregunta, curioso de escuchar la razón tal y como el resto; pero Luffy observo como Ace le abandonaba y llegaba a la par que la arqueóloga, intercambiando miradas que tan sólo ellos mismos conocían su significado.

-Es algo acerca de la isla-habló el comandante con seguridad antes de cruzar las piernas y apoyar los brazos sobre sus propias rodillas-supongo que la historia antigua del archipiélago Gerard.

-¿Archipiélago Gerard?-murmuraron el astillero, el pequeño doctor, el capitán y el cocinero; pues que ellos hubieran visto, sólo se encontraba la isla en la que encallaron.

-Ahora veo-Todos se volvieron donde Nami, quien extendió unos mapas donde mostraban cuatro islas separadas por apenas unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, de tal manera que integraran las cuatro alas de una mariposa; unidas a un islote alargado, que daban a entender era la manera con la que intercambiaban productos entre ellos-ah de ser éste.

-Que raro-Sanji lo tomó entre sus manos mientras que Nami desenvolvía otro más-cuando entramos a la cabina de navegación en el Merry, no vimos ningunas tierras así, tampoco el log pose señalaba en ésta dirección…

-Eso es porque ninguna de las islas despide campos magnéticos-corroboró la arqueóloga hojeando el libro hasta encontrar la página que tenía las mismas palabras escritas, siguiéndolas con el dedo para exclamarlas en voz alta-hay un campo que parece formado con magia…éste mismo permite que no se den señales de existencia en éstas; la única isla magnética es Gaia, de la tierra, pero pasa desapercibida por tener otra más a leguas del archipiélago.

-¿Campo mágico¿No estará de broma? Suena demasiado irreal y fantasioso-Zoro frunció el ceño incrédulo, antes de volverse a su costado para observar entre fastidiado y poco sorprendido como los ojos de Luffy, Ussop y Chopper brillaban ilusionadamente

-¡¡¡SUGOOOOI!!!-dijeron al unísono antes de emocionarse más de lo normal, pensando que habría criaturas mitológicas o humanos modificados como en sus mas locos sueños, haciéndole a Zoro cuestionarse como había terminado con una sarta de idiotas, que los quisiera y fuese fuertes; además de estar entre ellos su infantil y cariñoso capitán.

-Ya no debería extrañarme…

-Pero no se porqué le extraña, espadachín-san-éste se volvió a la arqueóloga, levantando una ceja ate la expectación-hemos visto de todo en estos mares, un campo mágico es mas fantasioso pero no imposible.

-Eso hay que tomarlo en razón-Nami tomó asiento en su silla, interesada en la historia que les aguardaba-pero dime, Robin¿Qué es lo que encontraste? Parece que tienes datos importantes de ésta isla.

-Así es…-carraspeó un poco, llenando su boca de saliva antes de proseguir. Era una historia algo extensa e interesante-Primeramente, éste archipiélago ha sido nombrado como Gerard, aunque no mencionan la verdadera razón por la que lo ha recibido…-haciendo una pausa antes de continuar-cada una de sus islas recibe el nombre por el elemento que predomina en los dominios: Vayu, isla del viento; Gaia, Isla de la tierra; Ignis, la isla del fuego; y Mizu, la isla del agua. Entre las cuatro mismas fue creado un islote, que une a todas y cada una de las naciones para conservar la armonía. Es considerada como la tierra sagrada y todos la respetan como tal. Ahí se organizan festivales una vez al año para adorar a los dioses que crearon el archipiélago y ofrecer agradecimientos de sus cuidados-

'También menciona que el Dios de las islas, en agradecimiento por el comportamiento entre cada una y las ofrendas que le daban, se encarga de mantener en pie el campo de fuerza, impidiéndole a viajeros siquiera llegar y encallar en éstas tierras; pero se dice que hay personas cuyos destinos se ligan y poseen corazones puros, por lo cual logran tener acceso y descubrir sus destinos. Son los únicos que logran superar las barreras naturales'-finalizó Robin con el resumen poco detallado

-Entonces el ciclón era parte…

-Así es-interrumpió Ace al cocinero sonriendo con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón-el ciclón, las erupciones marinas, tormentas y caminos llenos de estacas de piedra son para que ninguno logre cruzar, al parecer se activan en automático. Si por alguna razón sobrevives significa que es un privilegio para ti y tu tripulación

-Pero aún así, no tenemos idea porque nosotros, ni tampoco que estará pasando-La información que Robin les dio ayudaba a comprender un poco donde estaban, pero no la situación que les envolvía.

-De eso me encargo yo-la voz del moreno comandante hizo a todos girarse a él sorprendidos, menos Robin, quien sonriendo ya suponía el porqué tomo lugar a su lado, donde cualquiera tenía el alcance de verlo-Soubi, la persona que me acompañaba, me contó algunos detalles que Ritsuka pareció no aclararles-levantándose la punta del sombrero para revelar las pecas adornándole las mejillas-Hace unos cuantos años, antes de que Gold Roger se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas, tocó tierra en la isla de Gaia. Por esos entonces, una organización secreta de llamada 'Nana-tsuki' o 'Siete Lunas' fue creada; sin embargo nadie está seguro de sus verdaderos objetivos, sólo saben que desean tener en sus manos la magia que cubre las tierras de Gerard y a las personas cuyos destinos están ligados pro un 'nombre'-Todos se quedaron callados y curiosos al ver que inclusive Ace mencionaba aquel detalle que nadie parecía querer explicarles…el significado de la palabra 'Nombres' y la razón por la que dos personas debían estar ligados fuertemente ante los mismos-Hubo una guerra por el poder en pleno apogeo y cuentan que fue el mismo Gold Roger quien se inmiscuyó en los problemas del país, acabando él y toda su tripulación con los combates y problemas que les abrumaban. No había persona que discrepara con el título de 'héroe' que le obsequiaron, además de salvador…Posiblemente, razón por la que han insinuado que estamos aquí es porque una situación bastante similar ha florecido en los últimos dos años. Con la muerte del hermano de Ritsuka y rey de la isla de la tierra, Seimei, se han realizado especulaciones y dado razones suficientes para que las naciones vuelvan a entrar en guerra. Existen varias alianzas entre ellos, según tengo entendido: El país del viento con el país del agua y la tierra; el país del agua con el país del viento, el país del fuego con el país de la tierra, y el dela tierra aliándose con el país del fuego y el viento. Las guerrillas internas se han acrecentado alarmantemente y los combates entre los países se propagan, el único punto neutral en todo esto es el país del viento; quien, gracias a su rey, se ve intacto y libre de ataques; hasta el momento…Rumoran que los posibles causantes del asesinato fueron las Siete Lunas, pues le habían ofrecido al muchacho un espacio entre sus filas y éste rechazó la oferta; aunque otros sólo tienen hipótesis de que un país que los envidia tiene la culpa.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en la habitación; las múltiples noticias los habían dejado boquiabiertos. ¿Entonces por ello estaban ahí…¿Es acaso que ellos piensan que podrían serles de ayuda?... eso era… ¡era irracional! Definitivamente no¡nada podría…!

-Está bien-anunció Luffy alegremente mientras el resto de sus compañeros lo miraban incrédulos, rogando internamente por que las palabras que pensaban que venían sólo fuesen especulación-¡los ayudaremos¡Está decidido!

Las temidas palabras salieron de la boca del cabeza hueca de su capitán. Todos excepto el moreno comandante y la arqueóloga se golpearon la cabeza y/o sintieron que el mundo se les venía abajo. Ahora no tendrían vacaciones y se verían inmiscuidos en batallas que no eran suyas. ¡Ni como librarse!

Una vez que las ideas asaltaban la cabeza de su capitán, nada, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA tenía poder o autoridad suficiente para sacarlas de ahí.

Luffy sonrió más ampliamente con las manos sobre la cadera. No había razón por la cual él no pudiese ayudarlos; de todas maneras, había prometido superar al rey de los piratas actual¿y qué mejor que seguir sus pasos en lo mas que le fuera posible? Incluso si sus amigos se mostraban inconformes al comienzo, concordarían con él que era lo correcto.

¡Lo prometía! A esas cosas de lunas… ¡LES PATEARÍA EL TRASERO!


End file.
